Uchiha Haru
by The Morrigu
Summary: The story of the BoyWhoLived is interchangeable. But meet Uchiha Haru or Harry Potter, a man of many faces and identities. Watch as darkness spreads through the shinobi countries, and man realizes that the world needs to be saved once more. HPNaruto
1. The Origins of Uchiha

**A/N: **This is the Naruto/Harry Potter Cross over that I mentioned in my other story. I hope you all enjoy it, and that I didn't make it too confusing. This story is to my knowledge, the first of its kind, and I hope to keep it that way. So, if you see anyone borrowing this idea off of me, please inform me. This idea has been in my head for many months, and I would like someone to ask me before they steal it from me. Other than that, enjoy!

**Summary: **Uchiha Haru died a thousand years ago. Or did he? As events from the past catch up on both Naruto and Sasuke, can they all stop the oncoming evil, in the form of Uchiha Itachi and Madara. Along with the hordes of evil souls which come along with them. HPNarutoxover

* * *

**Uchiha Haru**

**Chapter I: The Origins of Uchiha**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

'_Theres something I cant see  
something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And theres nothing I can say  
Cause im never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide' – **3 Doors Down**_

My name is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31st 1980. I died October 11th 1998. You are now asking yourself – how could he be dead, if I am writing this? But in the terms of the magical community, it can mean many things. At the age of 18, I had graduated from Hogwarts, defeated Lord Voldemort, and was one of the richest men alive. But, I had no care, for these titles nor my worth. My friends had left me for the other side, leaving me to wallow in self-pity. As mentioned before this all changed when I died. It happened quite quickly. One second I was drinking some alcohol in my apartment, the next I was being pinned down b y a woman of unparallel beauty. All I felt were two sharp pinpricks of pain and then I lost consciousness. When I reawakened, I was in a large room, in an unknown place. Surrounding me were my things, which had been hastily packed from the looks of it. Then, from the corner of the room, a feminine voice spoke. Whose accent was of unknown mixture.

"So, you have awoken." Violet eyes stared out from the darkness.

My head turned towards the corner, as I watched a woman step out from the darkness. She had long black hair, and pale skin. Full, blood red lips. She was quite tall for a woman, and had the air of someone much older than they appeared.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up in the bed, but my head swam, and I felt extremely weak. '_Who was this woman?'_

"Hush my childe, sleep." I felt my eyes begin to close, as sleep consumed me. Buy my last thought was '_Childe?…Only vampires…what has she done to me!'_

My fears proved true, naturally. On October 11th 1998, I died. Yet, you could also say that my life began, in the form of an undead. My sire, by the name of Alessandra, was a little over two thousand years old. She had once been an east European sorceress, before she was turned. Now, she was one of the oldest vampires in existence. She kept me locked in her manor, in the far North of the planet. She taught me about the way of the vampires, the abilities they had. She also let me go through her library, which had two thousand years worth of books in there. I think that she found me amusing, as I could catch her staring at me from time to time. It seemed to me that she had an obsession, with 'her little vampire'. My main concern was that of the wizarding world, and how they were reacting to my sudden disappearance. But as the years passed – I lost my care. I lost my care for most things. Except knowledge, and my wish to escape. At first I thought that my sire kept me locked in because direct contact with sunlight for a vampire as young as I was, was fatal. But as I aged, I realised that I could go out now, without harm to myself.

But still, I remained locked inside. My hatred for my sire increased. To the extent that five hundred years after my death, I killed her. I drained her dry, draining her of blood and power. So, when I watched her body turn to dust, my mind was reorienting itself. I had the knowledge and power of three thousand years existence, and the blood of my sire on my lips. I felt invincible. Yet, I knew that I wasn't. Once I had calmed down, I emptied the manor and shrank everything into a trunk. I then shrunk the trunk, and put it on the back of a locket, which I wore around my neck. From then on, I began my travels. The first place I went to were the old temples of North China. I met with the monks, and trained myself. Although I was an 'evil creature', they treated me no different than anyone else. For five hundred years, I travelled the world. I learnt various languages, cultures. Read thousands of books, both muggle and magical. Books on biochemistry, algebra, old Egyptian Hieroglyphs, alchemy, necromancy, blood magic, and wandless magic.

This was until I found a place to settled. I had heard of a country, hidden, unless you knew it was there. This country was on the coast of Japan. Where it was said people with amazing abilities lived, these were the true ninja. I journeyed there. A place where no one had heard of me, a place where I could be free.

I had no idea how long I spent journeying those areas, changing my looks and identity with casual ease. Then, once I had learnt everything about this society, I joined them. I made a home for myself in the Country of Fire, in one of the many villages in the area surrounded by many ninja clans who protected the country and its people. I had found that I had a talent for music, my one and only creative skill. So I set up a shop of music, creating and selling instruments, and teaching people how to play them. It was during this, that I met my future wife. Her name was Hyuuga Hitomi. She came to the shop one day looking for an instrument to play. In the end, she chose the flute. During my lessons teaching her, we got close. Over time, I proposed, and we married. During this, I met her family and got threatened numerously by them. So, on May 15th, Hyuuga Hitomi married Uchiha Haru.

* * *

"Haru." Called Hitomi, watching her husband, as he sat under the cherry blossom trees in their garden. He opened his green eyes, and smiled at her. "Matsumi want you to help her with her violin. She is having problems."

"What is Madara up to?" asked Haru, standing.

"Training with his uncle." Said Hitomi, while Haru rolled his eyes.

The two had gotten married eight years ago, and now had a pair of seven-year-old twins as a result. Both of them had dark hair, and pale skin. However, their eyes were a black-green colour, which meant that they had not inherited the Byakugan. Hitomi and her family had decided to begin their training early in order to make up for the missing Kekkei Genkai. While Madara spent as much time as possible with his mother's family, training. Matsumi balanced her time between the Hyuuga's, and her father, learning how to play the violin. It was no secret that Madara held more respect for his mother, than his father. His mother was a powerful ninja of a powerful clan, his father was a civilian. Though both he and Matsumi, who although they were twins, agreed rarely. They agreed that something about Uchiha Haru made the two seven year olds listen and obey. Something strange, at time they would catch their father's mask when it fell, revealing a deep loneliness and loss. But mostly, Haru was a happy go lucky guy, who only found peace playing music, and being with his family.

Haru stretched his lithe body out, and got up, revealing pale skin to the sun. A strange thing about being a nosferatu was that once you got old enough to withstand the sun, your skin never changed colour. Several healers had asked him on his travels, if he was anaemic. He just laughed it off. Haru made his way into their moderately sized home, and to the place where a seven-year-old Matsumi stood before some music scrolls, written by Haru himself, and held a violin in her pale hands.

"Otousan." Called Matsumi, grinning at him. Haru smiled, happy that at least one of his eldest children liked him. Matsumi and Madara did look alike, so to see a smile on Matsumi's face, made it look as though Madara was smiling at him.

"Your mother said you required help?" asked Haru, walking towards her.

"Yes, I can't quite manage the last few notes." Stated Matsumi, pointing at them with her finger. Haru then took the proffered instrument, and closed his eyes as he began to play music that he had long ago memorised. He played it at a slightly lower tempo, so his daughter could see his movements. He opened his eyes, to see Matsumi nodding her head.

"See where you went wrong?" asked Haru, handing her the instrument back.

"Hai. Arigato."

"Not a problem. If you have any more problems call me. I will be in my work shop." He left, leaving to the noise of his daughter's music.

* * *

As a vampire, he didn't need sleep. Nor did he need to eat, drink or even breath. But he did all of those things to appear normal. The only thing he had to do was drink blood. Which he did do but to the extent where he could survive, and he never killed anyone. So one night, Haru remained awake, listening to his wife's breathing beside him. He closed his eyes, getting his mind to relax, when he heard the sound of the slightest footfalls, outside of the house. He scowled slightly. Intruders. Keeping his eyes closed, he tracked their movements as they entered the house and went to Madara and Matsumi's room. A scream awoke his wife, and he pretended to awaken as well. Both of them ran to their eldest children's room, momentarily ignoring their other two children who peeped out of their room.

In the twin's room, two masked individuals had intruded upon them. Matsumi had been pinned to the wall, and had a kunai inches from her throat. Madara was fighting back. Both of them had red eyes. Ignoring the irony. He watched as Hitomi entered, like a lioness protecting her young, and no long after both trespassers exited the room via the window. Haru then disappeared from the room, before reappearing not long after wards, wiping his mouth on his shirt. He then sent the five-year-old Kai and the three-year-old Senou back to sleep. Returning to the twins' room, looked at the two pale faced, and shocked children.

"You two okay?" asked Haru, watching them, as they stared at the red eyes mirrored in one another. Astonished.

"Our eyes are red." Said Madara, confused.

"Most likely an evolved Byakugan. Activated when your lives were in danger." Said Hitomi.

"I was never in danger." Said Madara, stubbornly.

"That is a matter of opinion." Replied Haru. "Can You turn them back?" Both children concentrated, and then their eyes turned back to their original black-green colour.

So was the discovery of the Sharingan, and from this began the discovery of what it was able to do. Over the next five years, the twins improved. They learnt a lot using the Sharingan, learning new jutsu's and fighting styles in a matter of weeks. While Haru didn't appear to have much influence over Madara, he explained to Matsumi that relying on the Sharingan was a weakness. She reluctantly agreed, and became both sly, cunning, and a genius in her own right. All without using the Sharingan.

Over the years, Haru had let himself artificially age, so as to no arouse suspicion. It was, however, a dead weight upon his magic, but when said magic recovered it would be more powerful than before. More years went past and when the twins became young adults, and extremely powerful ninja in their own right, Haru realised it was then that everything began to go bad. Matsumi and Madara were friends with all of the Hyuuga and especially with those of their own generation. One evening, Haru was playing the cello, his preferred instrument. Matsumi, Madara and Hyuuga Rei, went into the forest to train. Minutes, maybe hours later, he heard Matsumi screaming. Haru stood up and swiftly left the room, heading towards where they had gone at a fast pace. When he got there, the grounds, trees, everywhere, even the very air you breathed, had blood and body parts on. The coppery smell and taste was encompassing, and Haru felt his darker side react with it. Aching to be released. These body parts, he recognised as being that of Hyuuga Rei.

Matsumi was knelt on the ground, sobbing and screaming. She was covered in blood and appeared to be trying to claw at her own skin. Madara stood before her, blood on his hands, and staring into her eyes, a malevolent grin on his face. His Sharingan was activated, but it looked different. When Madara's gaze switched to his own, Matsumi's screaming stopped, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Father." Said Madara, sneering.

"Madara. What happened here, and what is wrong with your sister?"

"She's weak. That is what is wrong with her. Can't stomach a little death." He chuckled darkly. "I wonder if you can?" His eyes flared dangerously. "Tsukiyomi."

Haru felt something try and enter his mind, but the feeling disappeared as fast as it came. Madara widened his eyes in shock.

"I take it you have been experimenting with your Sharingan, and found something new. But you wouldn't have killed Rei for no reason. More than likely, you realised what was required for you to gain this new level of power. Using this new level, you tormented your sister. How disappointing."

"Me? Disappointing? How about you? Who spends his time creating musical instruments and writing music. That is nothing to be proud of." Hissed Madara.

"The best kept secrets are those just in front of your eyes." Replied Harry, mysteriously, before disappearing and reappearing just behind Madara. "I suggest you run, Madara. Fade away from existence. I suggest you go, before I do something that I might regret."

Madara didn't know quite what to do, but decided to leave. That was the last anyone saw of Uchiha Madara for a very long time.

Haru stepped forwards and picked up Matsumi with ease. He carried her back to the house, and laid her upon her bed.

"Tousan!" called one of the younger ones, as they began to search the house for their father. Leaving the room, he closed the door. They couldn't see their sister like this.

"I'm here. Where is your mother?" asked Haru, as Kai stared up at him.

"She's outside. What's going on?" asked Kai, before staring at his father's hands. "Is that blood?"

Haru stared at his son, whose eyes had slits in them, before they returned to normal. Haru nodded his head, before walking downstairs.

He had realised some time ago that the two genes, which resided in him, the vampire and wizard ones, has both passed onto his children. Whereas in him, both were harmonized, while somehow remaining dominant. In his children, one was dominant, while the other recessive. It was this, which allowed the Sharingan to exist, when mixed with the Byakugan. In each of his four children, this mix was different. Kai was a dominant vampire, whereas Senou was a dominant wizard. The twins, however, were different. The genes were balanced to a degree, with both genes fighting for dominance at different intervals. Madara seemed to have inherited the vampire blood lust, general better than average wizard senses, and supernatural abilities. Whereas Matsumi had the flexibility, hearing and memory of a vampire, while having the unused abilities of a witch. Her aversion to blood, while being a ninja, showed this.

Haru sighed. For all of his four thousand and seven hundred years of knowledge, he didn't know what to do. He had to tell his wife. But didn't want her to feel guilty over what happened. So he gave in and told her. Hitomi had been devastated upon hearing about what happened, and severely disgusted with Madara. Matsumi remained in a comatose state, but she was awake just unresponsive. As the years went passed, soon the only one living in the house was Haru, Hitomi and Matsumi. Hitomi now helped her family out, having been thinking about retiring as an active ninja. Haru cared for his only daughter, who hadn't spoken a word for twenty years.

Haru cared for her, spoke to her, and told her of his life. He told her all about vampires, their customs. He also told her about magic, and the sheer wonderment that magic was. As time passed further, Haru realised that it was time he moved on, and 'died', so he did just that. To the world Uchiha Haru died at the age of sixty-three. Remembered for being a loving husband, father, and for being a brilliant musician. His grave was the first grave within the Uchiha Graveyard. This graveyard is the same place where every Uchiha is buried, for hundreds of years.

Haru disappeared flitting through countries, on the trail of his son. He travelled home to his own world, and still found no trace. By the time he did, he saw that it would be a fruitless venture. So he returned to the hidden countries. Here, he befriended a family, and gave their family a task. When it was time for him to awaken, they would awaken him from his sleep. They agreed. Then at the mental age of five thousand and four hundred years, and the physical age of two thousand seven hundred and fifty four, Uchiha Haru, otherwise known as Harry Potter, went to sleep. To be awoken four hundred years later.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto awoke from his fitful dream, breathing heavily and sweating. He looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was far too early to be awake. He sighed. The dreams had begun fifteen years ago, when Uchiha Sasuke had first spoken to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It appeared to have unlocked something from within him, of memories of a women with black hair and red eyes.

The woman would always be standing on an endless amount of water, smiling at him. She would speak to him, but he couldn't hear her. It had been like this from the start. The odd thing about her is that she appeared to have a very Uchiha-look about her. Naruto shook himself from his thoughts, and began to get ready for the day ahead. He put on his ANBU cloak and mask. A fox mask – oddly fitting. Obviously Tsunade's idea of a joke.

The thirty year old sighed, and exited his apartment, moving towards ANBU HQ. Inside, he entered the mission centre, where the teams were already preparing to switch from night shift to day shift.

"Kitsune-sama." Murmured a younger member, letting him past almost immediately. Naruto smiled beneath his mask. Those of his generation who were ANBU, were the best their age. They were the oldest active ANBU members, as most usual retired after five years. They had all been ANBU for at least eight years.

"Batto-sama." Murmured Naruto, as one of his comrades walked past, before stopping and nodding to him. Hyuuga Neji.

"Ohayo, Kitsune-san." Said Neji, staring at his friend and teammate, through the slits within his mask. He knew something was wrong, he always did.

"Where is Ookami-san?" asked Naruto, as he picked up a report, and began to scan it.

"He's out doing his business, as per usual. We should expect him here soon." Replied Neji.

"Good." Murmured Naruto. "Looks like we have the site of one of the old villages to patrol. How boring."

"Not everything in this life is supposed to keep you occupied." Replied Neji.

"Well, it should." Shot back Naruto, childishly.

The two ninja made their way to the entrance, when a third member appeared, wearing a wolf mask.

"Your late, Ookami-san." Murmured Neji.

"You are getting more and more like sensei as time goes by." Stated Naruto, as the three ran out of the gates of Konoha.

"Don't compare me to that hentai, dobe." Shot back the masked figure. Otherwise known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes beneath his mask, not bothering to offer a retort to the statement. Something, which startled both of his team members. Something was definitely wrong with Naruto.

Throughout the day the three of them went through the old cities and towns, which had long, since been untouched, checking for signs of new activity. Once they had made a few rounds, they began to make their way back. Until Sasuke slowed down, causing his companions to do the same.

"What is wrong?" asked Neji.

"I cannot run through this area. It would be against all respect I ever had for my clan." Stated Sasuke, his eyes focused on the gate ahead, which had the Uchiha Symbol on it. Neji quietened, as did Naruto.

"So this is the Uchiha Graveyard?" murmured Neji, his eyes flicking towards Sasuke.

"Do you want to go in?" murmured Naruto, who for some reason felt the sudden urge to enter. But didn't. That was Sasuke's choice. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and the three of them entered. Sasuke began to walk a seemingly well-worn path. While Naruto looked towards Neji for answers.

"All Uchiha's have always been buried here on these grounds. They have been in the family for years, well before Konoha was ever thought of. Neji pointed towards an old, derelict home. A ruin. "That is where the family lived before Konoha was established."

Naruto spared a glance at Sasuke, seeing him standing in front of two graves. Didn't take a genius to see whose graves those were. There were hundreds of graves here. The older ones far more ornate, in comparison to the newer ones. Naruto's eyes focused on what appeared to be the oldest grave there. He walked towards it, before cleaning off the mould, reading the inscription.

"_Uchiha Haru._

_A Brilliant Musician_

_A Loving Husband_

_A Loving Father_

_Till The Very End."_

A sudden image of a tall man, with long black hair, pale skin, aristocratic features and green eyes entered his mind. As did the sounds of a haunting, cello song.

"Naruto." He whipped his head around, to see Sasuke stood next to him. Why didn't he sense him coming? "Something wrong?"

"No." said Naruto, hastily. His eyes remained upon the grave. There was something odd going on. "Sasuke who was this guy?" asked Naruto.

"The first Uchiha. My great great whatever grand father. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto, massaging his head. A migraine was coming on. His vision began to darken, as his senses faded out. He vaguely heard his teammates calling out his name, before he blacked out.

* * *

"Where am I?" murmured Naruto, his eyes scanning the area he was in.

"He's coming." Echoed a feminine voice.

"Who?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"He will save us from the doom."

"Who will?"

"My father."

Naruto whirled around and a woman was crouched, her long black hair trailing behind her, and her dark green eyes were watching him like a hawk.

"Who?" murmured Naruto, as the woman's somewhat crazed green eyes stared at him.

"Watch out for the weasel and its master. They are coming after you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who are you?" hissed Naruto.

"I am you."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing a pair of brown ones inches from his face.

"Aaaah!" screeched Naruto.

"Good to see that you are awake." Replied Tsunade. He looked around the room. They were alone. "You had us worried."

"Hmmm…" said Naruto.

"What happened? Why did you pass out?" demanded Tsunade, staring at him.

Naruto looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Do you think that dreams mean things?" asked Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me as a friend, or as a medic-nin?"

"Whichever."

"Personally, dreams can represent many different things, our aspirations, our fears, why?"

"I keep dreaming about a woman."

Tsunade smirked slyly.

"Not like that. I do not know this woman, I have never seen her before in my life. Then while I was unconscious, I saw her again. She spoke to me. She kept saying, 'He's coming.' That 'He will save us.' She was referring to her father. She told me to watch out for the weasel and its master." Here he paused.

"What else?"

"She said that she was me."

Tsunade's eyes flashed.

"But the only thing that can give that reply…" Her eyes drifted to his stomach, where the seal was. "Kyuubi."

"I know."

"So this woman…is the demon. In its original and true form. The human form it was in before it became what it is." She paused. "You fainted in the Uchiha Graveyard." He nodded. "Then I get the feeling that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, no, this woman, is an Uchiha."

"What!"

* * *

Many miles away a small family home, hidden away in the mountains. A woman awoke, her eyes wide. Her father, many years ago, informed her of their family legacy. Why they remained living near the cave for the past four hundred years. They were to guard the caves that led into the mountain. Only when the time came were they to enter the caves and awaken what was inside. Cho, that was her name, smiled grimly. She realised what her dream was. It was the sign. She made her way out of the house and walked towards the caves. She continued until she came to a cavern. Within the cavern was a cocoon-like thing. She walked up to it, and pressed her hand upon it, and felt tiny sharp pricks al over her palm, and saw that her hand was bleeding.

Stepping back, she watched as the cocoon unravelled itself, revealing a dark haired, naked man, wearing a locket around his neck. Suddenly, glowing green eyes opened, capturing her with their depths.

"Yes, it is time." He hissed.

* * *

**Time Line**

**_1998-_** _Harry died. **Age:** 18. _

**_2504-_** _Killed sire. **Age:** 524. **Mental Age:** 2664_

**_3021-_** _Finish Travels – Goes to Hidden Countries. **Age:** 1041 **Mental Age:** 3181_

**_4094-_** _Settle Into Hidden Countries **Age:** 2114 **Mental Age:** 4254_

**_4096-_** _Marry Hitomi. **Age:** 2116 **Mental Age:** 4256_

**_4097-_** _Madara and Matsumi Born. **Age:** 2117 **Mental Age:** 4257_

**_4099-_** _Kai Born **Age:** 2119 **Mental Age:** 4259_

**_4101-_** _Senou Born **Age:** 2121 **Mental Age:** 4261_

**_4104-_** _Sharingan Discovered **Age:** 2124 **Mental Age: **4264_

**_4116-_** _Madara's Discovery. **Age: **2136 **Mental Age:** 4276_

**_4139-_** _Haru 'dies' **Age:** 2159 **Mental Age:** 4299 _

**_4177-_** _Kyuubi Materialises **Age:** 2197 **Mental Age:** 4337_

**_4734-_** _Goes To Sleep **Age:** 2754 **Mental Age:** 4894_

**_5190-_** _Naruto Time Line Starts **Age:** 3210 **Mental Age:** 5350_

**_5208-_** _Haru Awakens **Age:** 3228 **Mental Age:** 5368_

I hope that you have all liked this prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. I haven't tried writing this cross over before, therefore your opinions are welcome.

Review x


	2. Blood upon the Air

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, I thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

I also thought to explain what has happened in Naruto up to now. This story is set 15 years AFTER Shippuuden. From about Chapter 310 in the manga or something like that. Orochimaru is dead; Sasuke fought Itachi and lost, again. Akatsuki went to ground and disappeared, and Sasuke came back, having realised his mistake. Since then, All of the Konoha Eleven and Sasuke are all in the higher ranks of the ninja, and are biding their time for when Akatsuki come out once more.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai are all ANBU. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Lee are all Jounin. TenTen and Chouji are both Special Jounin. More information on them all shall be told within this chapter. Enjoy. Please review too!

**Summary: **Uchiha Haru died a thousand years ago. Or did he? As events from the past catch up on both Naruto and Sasuke, can they all stop the oncoming evil, in the form of Uchiha Itachi and Madara. Along with the hordes of evil souls which come along with them. HPNarutoxover

* * *

**Uchiha Haru**

**Chapter II: Blood upon the Air**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

'_We are told to remember the idea,_

_Not the man, because a man can fail._

_He can be caught; he can be killed and forgotten,_

_But 400 years later, an idea can still change the world._

_I've witnessed first hand the power of ideas,_

_I've seen people kill in the name of them, and die defending them..._

_But you cannot kiss an idea, cannot touch it, or hold it..._

_Ideas do not bleed,_

_They do not feel pain, they do not love..._

_And it is not an idea that I miss, it is a man..._

_A man that made me remember the fifth of November…_

_a man that I will never forget.' __**- **__**Evey**_ _**Hammond – V for Vendetta

* * *

**_

Uchiha Haru stared at himself in the mirror; his green eyes appeared to be boring into himself. Four hundred years had passed, since he had last walked among the humans. The bitter feeling which had usually accompanied him not being human no more had gone now. Odd. The girl, Cho, who had awoken him, had offered him some food and other such things, but he had graciously declined. After thanking her for waking him, and making her promise not to tell anyone, he disappeared from the cave, clothed and freshened up. He now walked across the countryside, wearing a dark green pair of pants, black long jacket and top. On his back he carried a rucksack, like any other traveler, and began to make his way south, where he could smell familiar blood upon the air. His blood.

On the way, he met other travelers as well, and subtly took their blood from them, in order to catch up on the four hundred years that he had missed. The closer he got to their destination, the more interesting the information got. He discovered Hidden Villages, occupied with Clan Ninja, Civilian's and Normal Ninja. He found this concept odd, as before the only ninja around had operated in clans. But the idea wasn't so different than the muggleborn and pureblood ideals.

It was at a town, not far from his destination, when he encountered his first ninja. A ninja from a Hidden Village, otherwise known as Konohagakure. Which, as it turned out, was his destination. From this ninja, he discovered why he could smell his blood upon the air. He discovered the Uchiha Massacre, which occurred twenty-two years before. Where there was only one survivor. Uchiha Sasuke.

"This seems like history is repeating itself." Murmured Haru, as he saw the gates of Konoha not that far ahead of him. It had taken him nearly a week for him to get here, but he was. Now that he was here, he intended to live in the shadows, waiting for the moment he would be needed. As it appeared to him that it would be here where he would be needed most.

Upon reaching the gates, two ninja asked for some form of identity, to which he handed them a piece of paper. Blank, mind you, but bewitched to look like actual documents. No matter how good ninja got, they could never detect magic. As magic and charka were two very different things. He was allowed into the city, and directed towards the Administration Offices, so he could be inducted as a civilian and checked to make sure that he wasn't a spy.

As he walked through the village, his senses searched the area for any possible threats. They do so naturally, without thought. Instead, his senses picked up something peculiar. A familiar scent. A familiar smell. A familiar presence. All coming from a blond haired man, who had just made his way into a restaurant.

'Things will be getting interesting.'

* * *

"So Naruto, what has the Hokage decided?" asked Shikamaru, as the old Rookie Nine and Team Gai gathered in a restaurant for their monthly get together. Naruto shot his friend a look as all ten of their comrades paused in their movements, waiting for his response.

"She decided that I was to be taken off duty for a while." Replied Naruto, nonchalantly.

"And do what?" asked Sakura, staring at her friend in shock. Naruto couldn't be off duty, it was impossible, and something the ANBU couldn't do.

"Become a sensei."

Both Kiba and Chouji shocked on their food when he said this, while Ino stared at him, disturbed.

"You become a sensei?" asked Sasuke, leaning back in his chair, staring at his friend from across the table. His eyes calculating. "Why?"

"Akatsuki." Replied Naruto, casually.

"Surely, Naruto-kun, Akatsuki shouldn't be a problem! Our flames of youth destroyed there's years ago!" said Lee.

"This is why you fainted." Announced Neji, from between TenTen and Hinata.

"Kyuubi." Murmured Shino.

"Has been acting up. Can sense something is going to happen." Said Naruto.

"Yosh! So you will be a sensei with me and Hinata-chan!" proclaimed Lee.

"Yes." Said Naruto, as he set his ramen bowl down.

"What is the graduating class like this year?" asked Kiba.

"Like us." Said Sakura. "I heard Tsunade-sama talking about it the other day. They haven't had a set of promising academy students since us. Not like this."

"I should hope not." Said Sasuke. "Not with Leiko and Kira in that class."

"They are graduating this year?" asked Naruto, shocked. The Uchiha Twins, were ten years old. Naruto was like an uncle to the pair of them. Most of the others were too.

"Hai." Said Sakura, smiling slightly. She was proud of her children, as any mother would be. She also respected their ninja abilities, like any ninja would to an academy student.

An hour or so later, Naruto smiled as he made his way out of the restaurant, and towards the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto-kun!" called Hinata, as she caught up with him. Her black-blue hair getting in her eyes as she ran. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About the other night?" asked Naruto, as the two of them made their way through the village.

"Yes." Murmured Hinata, blushing slightly.

Naruto paused in his steps, and turned to face her. "What about it?"

"I-I..er…I meant to say that I enjoyed myself and wouldn't mind it if we did that again."

"Sure Hinata-chan. Tell me whenever you are free." He suddenly looked at his watch, before cursing. "Ja Ne Hinata." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

From the shadows, a civilian watched him go with curious eyes, eyes that glowed green in the dark.

* * *

Haru sighed as he lounged in his workshop. He had heard nothing about event happening over the week he had spent in Konoha. Nothing of the abomination he sought to rid the world of. Sighing once more, he made his way out of the door before vanishing through the shadows. He walked through the Ghost Town within Konoha. An empty district, devoid of any life. All except one house.

The Ancient being stalked along the street, his senses picking up on the blood which had been spilt upon the streets. His mind recalled the memories of people who had been brutally murdered 22 years before. He watched memory after memory of people, whose lives had all disappeared in the space of a few minutes. The likeness between Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara was astonishing. The vampire side of Uchiha Itachi seemed to be far larger than it should be. Same with Uchiha Sasuke, though his was far more controlled.

This was obviously caused by interbreeding within the clan, when they realized that their power to use the sharingan was waning, so in order to keep it as powerful as possible, the had to interbreed. Thus, a combination between two people, who must have had strong vampire sides. This created two children who had dominant vampire sides. Sides, which were dangerous and hard to control. It was more than likely this ability, which allowed them to receive Mangekou Sharingan.

Haru paused, crouching in the shadows watching the family within the house opposite. A pink haired woman and a dark haired man were taking three children, a pair of twins and a younger boy, to bed.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' His mind answered his own question. 'I will be watching you.'

* * *

Naruto looked through the list of potential new teams, before rolling his eyes. He got the feeling that Tsunade found it amusing. He itched his new Jounin jacket, uncomfortable in it. He was used to being unknown in his mask, no it was quite the opposite, as he made his way to the Academy. As he arrived, he saw Hinata there.

"Who did you get?" asked Naruto.

"Team 10." Replied Hinata, as the two of them walked through the corridors. "You?"

"Team 5."

They stopped outside the classroom, and opened the door. There was about half of the teams remaining, as the two Jounin stepped in. Naruto nodded his head towards Iruka, who smiled at him. The old Chuunin teacher was still as he ever was.

"Team 10." Called Hinata.

"Team 5." Announced Naruto.

Six people walked down the steps, two of which were easily identified. The Uchiha Twins.

'Great. If they don't get through, I somehow get the feeling that Sasuke will come after me…'

* * *

Naruto flopped down on his bed. Today had been tiring. Team 5 had passed the bell test. Just. Having a Hyuuga and an Uchiha on the same team, both unwilling to work with one another seriously messed around with their teamwork abilities. But they worked through it by the end of the test. So now he had a series of D ranked missions to get through. It was bad enough the first time, now he had to do it again. It wasn't something that he was about to enjoy. Naruto felt his eyelids drooping as sleep encompassed him.

He found himself in a field of flowers. Beautiful, red flowers. He couldn't tell what they were. He looked around, seeing that he stood in a clearing within these flowers. Then, he heard the distinct sounds of a violin playing. Whirling around, he came face to face with the woman from before. She was say on a log, playing a violin, the feeling of utter peace was on her face. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, causing him to stop, staring in those black-green depths, which shone with knowledge and of someone unhinged. She smirked at him, lowering the violin onto the floor, as it faded away. He could see the slight evidence of elongated canines.

"Naruto-kun." She hissed. Naruto felt his body involuntarily shiver. The words, which Tsunade spoke of came to mind. This woman before him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Although he had never had any fear for the fox, this woman unearthed something in him, made him fear her.

"Kyuubi." Replied Naruto.

She chuckled, the sound of it cutting through the air like a knife.

"Well done. It appears that ninja of today do have some brain cells." She stepped forwards, before appearing behind him, in less than a second. Even someone of Naruto's skill couldn't sense that. "Boo."

Naruto whirled around, his hand going to his hip, before realizing that there were no weapons there.

"Tut tut, don't even think about attacking me." She said, grinning. "I am helping you."

"Helping me? You are the reason why my life was hell for the first twelve years of my life."

"Do you believe in destiny, Naruto-kun?" a wistful look flittered across her face.

"Why?"

"There are events in motion, events beyond yours or mine control. There will be several things that shall come to pass, all of which cannot be stopped." She said. "Everything that ever happened, happened for a reason. I was locked away into you, not as a burden, but as a gift. A helping hand, from destiny, for what they knew was to happen."

"What is going to happen?" asked Naruto, softly.

"Blood upon the Air." Whispered the woman. "The first sign. The sign of danger, of an oncoming war of the likes which has never been seen in these parts."

"What is the second?" asked Naruto.

"The second of these signs, I will tell you in time."

Naruto felt himself waking up, as the form of the strange, ethereal and insane woman who inhabited his mind began to fade.

"Who are you?"

"I am you." Replied the woman. "But in another time, and another place, I was called Uchiha Matsumi."

* * *

Naruto sat bolt upright, and breathing harshly. From the still present clenching of his stomach, he could tell that what he had just been apart of, wasn't just a mere dream. It was a telling of things to come. Things, which it appeared the Kyuubi, or rather Uchiha Matsumi, knew about.

Looking out of his window, he saw a carrier bird flying towards the Hokage Tower. Sure, this wasn't unordinary. But the state of the bird, cause him to stare at it. It was splattered in blood, and looked extremely ruffled. Frowning, he put his Jounin uniform on, and set out towards the Hokage Tower, when he got there, he saw everyone rushing about. The frown on his face became more serious, as he realized that something major was going on.

As he made his way to the Hokage's office, no one stopped him. Disorganization was rampant throughout then tower, and when he made it to the office, he opened and closed the door, shutting out the rabble. Within the office, paper work had be hastily thrown on the floor, as Tsunade had her head lay on the desk, a bottle of sake next to her.

"Naruto." She said, without lifting her head up.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto, stepping forth.

"Akatsuki." Said Tsunade. "They have released the seven Bijuu under their control."

"What?" yelled Naruto.

Tsunade ignored his outburst. "The Bijuu are making their way east, destroying everything that they can."

"That means that they will be reaching Suna first."

Tsunade's face remained stoic.

"Suna has been destroyed, hasn't it?" whispered Naruto.

"Yes. The majority of the ninja Suna have, have all been killed. The Kazekage and Temari are still alive, but in critical condition. Kankouru save their lives, for his own. The civilians and the remaining ninja are on their way here, as quickly as possible. But I fear that they will not get here in time."

"You are sending ninja out to meet them, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. The secrecies of the Hidden Villages should all be forgotten in events such as these." Replied Tsunade. "I want you to gather all of the Konoha Twelve, and make your way towards the refugees. As quickly as possible, time is of the essence."

"Hai." Said Naruto, who turned around and made his way towards the door.

"Oh, Naruto."

He turned around, to the blond woman, who for once looked her age.

"There is meant to be an army of monsters, with these Bijuu. Among them are the Akatsuki members. These monsters are said to be inhuman, as they move quicker than any ninja can hope to achieve, and are stronger than any ninja as well. Beware of them. Also beware of any attacks from other countries, who might attack the group as they are considerably weaker than normal."

Naruto nodded stiffly, before making his way out of the doors.

'_Why have Akatsuki done this now?' _he thought, as he set about finding all of his fellow eleven ninja.

Making his way to the Uchiha house, he knocked on the door, which was answered by Sakura.

"Naruto! This is a surprise, what is wrong?" she asked.

"We all have a mission." Said Naruto, as she invited him in. He caught sight of Kira and Leiko sparring in the courtyard.

"Naruto-sensei!" called Leiko, as the ten nearly eleven year old made her way towards Naruto, Naruto offered her a smile.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Gone to ANBU HQ." Replied Sakura.

"Can you help me round up all of the others. We will meet at the gates in fifteen minutes. Time is important."

"Naruto, what is going on?"

"The Old Lady wants us all to go to Suna. Akatsuki set the bijuu on it. It is destroyed. We are to find the refugees, and escort them back to Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened, as she nodded her head in understanding. Naruto left, to the sound of Sakura telling the children to go to their grandparents for a few days.

Fifteen minutes later, all twelve of them stood around the gate, making sure that they had all of their things. Around them, various civilians and ninja were watching them leave. By now, word had got around the village of what had happened, and they were all preparing for the arrival of the refugees.

Kakashi walked forwards, his ANBU mask was off once more. Their old sensei had rejoined ANBU when they did, and was one of the higher ups, wearing a white cloak.

"Naruto." He called, as the blond looked towards the ANBU. "Be careful. If the Bijuu catch up to you, do not engage them. It will cause more harm than good."

Naruto nodded his head in all seriousness. Then, as one, all twelve of them ran at fully speed out of Konoha, their body's just mere blurs. By leaving so quickly, they failed to notice the figure of a pale skinned, dark haired and green-eyed man, who watched them leave solemnly. As he did, he too vanished, moving quicker than even the ninja, knowing that he would reach then group before the ninja did. He somehow had the inkling that by the time the ninja reached them, it would already be too late.

* * *

**_Hundreds of Years Before. _**

_Haru walked the streets of London. He had returned to his homeland, a few hundred years before. On the trail of his way ward son. To his surprise, his son had made his way to the wizarding world, traveling around. Haru naturally followed, while curious about how the land had changed. There were several key changes. The first was that the muggle world was fully aware of the magical one. The muggles had become more advanced in technology, but it didn't interfere with the magic, and vice versa. The world had become some kind of utopian society, with both societies coexisting in peace._

_Of course, like all societies, the lower life of both moved in the same circles. The crime bosses dealt with the vampire sires, and the brothels with the needy Veela. Although magical creatures like himself had better lives, and the original councils which had been present for thousands of years, now held a standing with both the wizards and muggles, there were some vampires who didn't like the life like this. These were generally newly turned ones, and were the ones that were at the bottom of the food chain. It was like this in every society and species. It was these kinds of people that Haru was trailing. He had heard that a vampire hybrid was after followers, and army of vampires and various other creatures. An army whose very essence was to commit murder._

_He also knew that this 'vampire hybrid' was his son. Upon returning to then land, his mind had been assaulted by various different telepathic messages of annoyance from his fellow Ancients. An Ancient was a vampire over the age of 4000. He qualified for this. There were only a handful of these vampires left, as they were the ones with the largest bounty on their heads, which Bounty Hunters were always after. Not that they succeeding in killing many of them._

_The Vampire Council itself was filled with vampires who were over 1000 years old. Roughly a hundred of them. Within the world, there were only fifteen or so Ancients left, and these had the last word over any matter concerning the vampires. Although he spent quite a lot of his time in the lands, traveling, he did follow the etiquette of a vampire Ancient. So, when he returned to the world, his fellow Ancients voiced their annoyance at him leaving, and having them have to take care of his duties. They also informed him of a new vampire hybrid, which appeared to have the blood of an Ancient running through their veins._

_This was how he found out about his son. He also realized at some point, that Madara had realized the importance of the blood, which flowed through his veins, and how powerful his father really was. He only wished he had had a camera at that moment._

_'Harrrry.' Came the voice of Lexiel, his friend, through his head. 'The Council is meeting. I think you should be there.'_

_Haru rolled his eyes, as his senses were trying to identify low-level vampires that he could interrogate._

_'Where is it at?' asked Haru, as he found his prey._

_'Moscow.'_

_'I'll be there. Midnight?'_

_'As always.'_

_Haru made his way towards a young woman, who stood at a bar, eying up the delicacies. He rolled his eyes. Could they be any more obvious? Putting on his best idiot look, he made his way to the girl vampire, whose eyes lit up at the sight of him. It didn't take much, but in a matter of minutes, they were both in the back, acting like a pair of teenagers._

_'How degrading' thought Haru, and he forcefully through the young vampire off of him, as he sensed her about to bite him. She growled low in her throat, but it turned into a squeak, as Haru threw her against the wall, hard._

_"I am way out of your league, little vampire. Don't even try to play with me. You are trying to dance steps which I can do with my eyes closed." He hissed, right by her ear, he back away, letting his eyes glow bright green, and his lips take on a red colour, and his cheeks turned chalk white. His fang elongated, showing his age as they extended further than any normal vampires could. He could taste the girls fear upon the air._

_"My Lord, I-,"_

_"Silence." Shot Haru, his voice barely a whisper. "I would like you to tell me some information, about the vampire hybrid. In return for your life."_

_The girl became stony, obviously weighing up her options. It didn't take her a long time to do so._

_"He is called Madara. He appeared out of nowhere a few years back. He is said to be the blood son of one of you Ancients. He is after vampires to fight his cause, to aid him."_

_"What does he want?" asked Haru, harshly._

_"He wants a fox. Something called the 'Kyuubi'. He wants her for himself."_

* * *

**Present**

Haru made it to the refugees well before the ninja. They were making their way across the desert quickly. But it was still too slow. In the distance, Haru could make out several distinct shapes on the horizon. Monstrous shapes. The Bijuu. Growling, he ran past the refugees, set on stopping the Bijuu in their steps. As he got closer, he could make out the numerous shapes beneath the bijuu. The vampires. Madara's army. An army, which the council had done, all they could to prevent.

Calling up his magic, he sent it up into the sky, causing the sky to turn cloudy, and lightning flitter across the sky. Behind him, the refugees had got out of the desert, so he let the rain drop, enhancing it all with magic. Magic of various sorts, which would stop this army for some time. Disappearing once more, he began to run back to Konoha. He couldn't stop to help out the refugees. He was here to stop his son. That is it.

He passed the ninja, who would meet up with them in an hour or two. That would give them enough time in which to make sure that everyone was alright.

* * *

The group, which they saw, was definitely smaller than the population of the sand village. About a quarter of the population of the sand village was there. The others were most likely dead. The twelve of them set about helping the refugee's speed up. Naruto went to find Gaara, with Shikamaru on his heels. The two of them found the siblings in the back of a cart.

"They are alive." Said Sakura, as she examined both of them. "Just have various major injuries. Broken bones and the likes. We need to get to Konoha as soon as possible, but so long as they do not move, they're injuries shouldn't get worse."

Naruto nodded his head in relief, and he could see Shikamaru mimic his action. Naruto's eyes flicked around, staring at the civilians and the remaining ninja of suna, all of which looked severely defeated. There was no hope or life in their eyes. They knew that nothing could stop the bijuu, and that they were all doomed. Naruto, who carried the strongest out of all of the bijuu knew that he didn't stand a chance against them. They were just too powerful. His eyes drifted around, as he saw Sakura move from person to person, Ino and Hinata doing the same. The blood, which was coming from these people, and now coated the three medical nin, was too much. It got everywhere, the skin, the clothes and the surroundings. Even in the air.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Blood upon the Air." Whispered the woman. "The first sign. The sign of danger, of an oncoming war of the likes which has never been seen in these parts."

The Kyuubi's voice echoed through his head, and then Tsunade's did the same.

"There is meant to be an army of monsters, with these Bijuu. Among them are the Akatsuki members. These monsters are said to be inhuman, as they move quicker than any ninja can hope to achieve, and are stronger than any ninja as well. Beware of them."

The sudden sense of hopelessness filled him as well. They needed a miracle to get through this. Deep in his mind, he heard the harsh laughter of the woman in his head, accompanied by the morose sounds of a violin.

* * *

This is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be several different overlapping plots in this story, and I hope you enjoy them all. Needless to say, I was quite surprised when I logged onto my msn account, and saw my inbox had lots of review alerts in. Especially when some of the reviews are from my favorite authors. So I felt quite happy and thought you all deserved me updating this story. Now, this chapter hasn't been betaed, thought you would all want it.

Review x


	3. The Legend of the Nosferatu

**A/N:** Hey Hey Everyone! I am sorry for the wait. I have been doing my GCSEs. UK muggle version of the OWLs On top of that, I have been sorting out my college stuff. My friends think that I am silly for taking Maths, Biology, Chemistry, Sociology and Psychology. Five is considered a lot. But, throughout my exams when I should have been revising, I have been typing up various scenes of this story, and others. None of it was a solid chapter, until now.

You should also all be quite proud. Due to my typing and writing this story up when I go to bed, part of it past over onto my English Language exam, and I wrote a story about a vampire, and a reporter. Anyone else who took English and are on the WJEC board, and are taking it this year, I would be interested what you wrote for the creative writing part. Also, what did you do to describe a chippy?

**Summary: **Uchiha Haru died a thousand years ago. Or did he? As events from the past catch up on both Naruto and Sasuke, can they all stop the oncoming evil, in the form of Uchiha Itachi and Madara. Along with the hordes of evil souls which come along with them. HPNarutoxover

* * *

**Uchiha Haru**

**Chapter III: The Legend of the Nosferatu**

* * *

_'So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.' **– 'Home' Chris Daughtry**_

The citizens of Konoha watched in morbid fascination as the refugees entered Konoha. Healer-nin met them, taking care of the wound, any left from what the kunoichi had done in the emergency. Gaara and Temari were immediately taken into the hospital, in order to be properly cared for by Tsunade herself. Sakura and Ino took them there themselves, while the other Konoha ninjas began to set up defences against the Bijuu as they would eventually reach Konoha.

People were scared. That much was certain. The only chance of survival they had was in the blond haired man who they whispered harsh words about for all thirty years of his life. The village was quiet, as everyone looked over their decisions of the past, whether or not their past mistakes were going to catch up to them. In the form of their deaths.

* * *

**_Hundreds of Years Before…_**

_Haru sighed as he walked through the streets of Moscow. The place was quiet, as everyone knew that it was foolhardy to walk the streets of the vampire capital. His mind caught sight of fellow vampires, who were trying to find an easy feed. Obviously brought here by their sires, who were to be at the council meeting. _

_'Letting their children do as they pleased…' he rolled his eyes, as he walked through a seemingly solid wall. The government building was dark and empty. Haru walked towards the elevator, and entered it. Putting his hand onto a panel, it recognised both his magical signature, and identity. _

_"Welcome home, Harry Potter." Came the computer generated sound, as the elevator went right up to the top floor. Stalking through the shadows, he went towards a room, which was locked, to all those aside from his children. The plaque outside the room read the name 'Harry Potter.' Walking through the door, he entered his office. Furnished in the normal office style from the twentieth century, his office held a historic and old age feel to it. His fellow ancients found his touch amusing, but they had all tried to make their environment more like their original environment. _

_Sitting at his desk, he flicked through some parchment, and grabbed a crystal, which was on the side. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he infused some magic into the crystal, and it glowed. _

_"Hello?" came a voice, coming from the crystal. _

_"Erin." Replied Harry, resting his feet upon the desk. Even from the crystal, he could tell that his oldest childe was shocked. _

_"My Lord?" replied Erin, her voice shaky. Unlike most vampires, who accidentally create childe, or do so for their own needs. Harry created ones of people who would die. From ailing diseases, and there was no other option. Before he turned them, he would tell them exactly what would happen to them, and give them a choice of whether or not they wanted to be turned. He had asked thirty people, and twelve of them had turned him down. Erin was his eldest childe, both turned and natural. She would inform the others of his arrival, like any older sister would. _

_"The council has been called, I expect you will be there?" asked Harry, casually, as he flicked through the parchment, his eyes flicking through all of the information it offered. Sometimes rereading some of the more important things. It seemed that Madara was moving quicker than expected. _

_"Yes. Gabriel and I shall be there. Do you expect something to happen?" asked Erin, her usual analytical skills working perfectly. It reminded him so much of his childhood friend Hermione. _

_"Yes. Just be on your toes. I shall be on the balcony with my fellows."_

_"Father, does this have anything to do with the hybrid that we have been hearing so much about?" asked Erin. _

_"Yes. It does. Tell the others, do not approach him at all costs. He is not your average hybrid."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Replied Erin. _

_Harry ended the connection, pondering on the possible happenings within the council meeting. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was time for him to make his way there. Fading from sight, he reappeared outside of a pair of double doors. Entering them. He saw eighteen chairs, all surrounding a circular railing. Within the railing was an opening in the ground, which showed the large chamber below. The chamber was large, and circular, with all benches on separate tiers, representing status. The higher you were, the more powerful you were. The benches were already filled as everyone assembled themselves as the council was about to begin. _

_"Harry." Called Lexiel, standing to meet her dark haired companion. Haru kissed her hand, staring up into the pale blue eyes, which watched him with concern and curiosity. The blond haired beauty was a bit younger than him. By a hundred or so years, and looked up to him somewhat. They all did. He was one of the elder vampires, which in turn gave him a lot of hold over the council. Not that he ever had to use it. _

_"Lexiel." Replied Harry, sitting down on his chair, his friend next to him. "Has everything been running smoothly, while I have been gone?"_

_"Yes. Erin has been helpful. But the others have been a bit dismissive of her." Her eyes travelled to two of the younger Ancients, who looked towards the elder vampires curiously. _

_"They are still young, Lexiel. It is not their fault." Said Harry._

_"No. Perhaps not." Said Lexiel, stiffly. _

_"Harry! Welcome!" came a baritone voice, as a dark skinned vampire appeared next to the dark haired man. Next to the dark skinned vampire, was a woman whose skin was equally as dark as the mans. Rame and Isis. The oldest vampires in existence, having been around since the Egyptian's was. _

_"Rame." Said Harry, engulfing the man in a hug, before kissing Isis on the hand. _

_"You have been gone for some time. We were beginning to think that you had been killed." Came Isis' musical voice, her hand on her brother's arm. _

_"No. You cannot get rid of me that easily." Joked Harry, smiling slightly. _

_A bell echoed from below, commencing the start of the Council. _

_The Ancients sat down, murmuring among themselves. Harry rested his feet on the railing in front of him, ignoring the disapproving looks he got from those younger than him, and the amused looks got from his elders. _

**_"We are gathered here today."_**_ Came the voice of a spokesperson. A vampire who was stood on a podium, which hovered in the centre of the chamber, so that everyone, could see him. **"To bring to light some issues, which have been infesting our society."**_

_Harry's green eyes scanned the gathering, so as to find his children. He spotted Gabriel and Erin sat next to one another, on the second from highest tier. They were subtly scanning the audience, looking for anyone who shouldn't have been there. Good. They were more likely to see something happening, before it actually did. _

_"What is this gathering about anyway?" asked one of the younger Ancients, bored. _

_"The hybrid." Replied Rame, his eyes flicking over Harry, whose eyes looked to the chamber below, his eyes flicking through the crowd. Letting his senses flow, he tried to sense Madara. His eyes widened. He could sense his son._

_"He is here." said Harry, standing up and walking to the edge of the railing, looking over from the vantage point. He could see everyone, but all they could see was a pair of glowing green eyes. _

_"You sure?" asked Isis, her hand going onto Harry's shoulder. _

**_"Why are we, the vampires, always looked down upon?"_**_ came the voice of the spokesmen, as he continued to talk to the masses. _

_"He shouldn't be here. He isn't old enough to be in these crowds, so he must have recruited someone older than him." Said Harry. _

_"So, we propose that we start a revolt. All vampire who are willing, should join us in this endeavour. We shall stop then humans from being above us. They should become what they were born to be. Our food."_

_"How old is the spokesmen?" asked Lexiel. _

_"Nearly three thousand." Said Rame. "Old enough to have some connections. Do you think that he could be the one shielding the hybrid?"_

_"Yes." Said Harry. "Madara is rather charismatic when he has to be."_

**_"I speak on behalf of someone whose nature disallows him to be here. Someone whose one goal is to lead us into the new age. Where we are at the top of the food chain. Where even the demons themselves shall bow to our every whim."_**_ Said the spokesperson. Those on the lower tiers, cheered, while those on the upper ones shifted uncertainly. _

_"All politics." Murmured Harry. "He has the backing of all of the younger vampires, who are more in number than the older ones. But not as powerful. We cannot stop him by force alone. No matter how strong we are, we cannot take on that number."_

_"Unless we stop it now." Said Rame._

_"Using the younglings hate of the humans is a good way in which to get them onto his side. But it isn't his goal." Said Lexiel. "I do not see the logic in him trying to do that. Most of the vampires in this Council should be able to see that."_

_"Wonderful." Murmured Harry, sarcastically. His eyes focused on the spokesperson, who from when he had mentioned 'demon,' cause Harry to join together all of the dots inside of his head. "Matsumi."_

_"What was that?" asked Isis, her dark eyes boring into his emerald green ones. _

_"We need to stop this before it carries on." Said Harry, dismissively. "Before anymore join his side."_

* * *

**Present **

Uchiha Sasuke paced around the Hokage's office with his fellow eleven ninja around the room also. They were all watching the prized Uchiha lose his cool. Tsunade sighed at her desk, with Jiraiya stood behind her.

"Your trying to tell me, that the Kyuubi no Yoko was an Uchiha?" he said.

"Hai." Replied Tsunade.

"That she/it warned Naruto of the attack before it happened?"

"Hai."

Sasuke stood stock still, seemingly contemplating something.

"What else did she say?" asked Sasuke, his eyes seeing something that the others could not.

"About her father, and some other stuff."

"Anything about 'nosferatu'?" Causing everyone except Jiraiya to look bewildered. The Toad Sannin Frowned.

"How do you know about that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Uchiha Lore." Replied Sasuke. "A story about a demon coming back to the country, bringing hordes of nosferatu and death in their shadow. The only ones able to stop them are fellow nosferatu themselves."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Tsunade noticed it.

"This isn't a story is it?"

"Those monsters you spoke of, which were stronger and faster than any shinobi, if my knowledge is right, these are nosferatu."

"What is a nosferatu?" asked Naruto.

"A being. Immortal. Shies away from the sun, drinks blood. Blessed by the gods with strength and speed more so than any ninja could accomplish."

"Why does your family have a story on them?" murmured Shikamaru.

"It is said that the blood of a nosferatu runs through our veins. That is why we are 'geniuses'. We are not entirely human."

Silence met his statement, before he broke it.

"I would like to meet the Kyuubi."

"What?" yelled Tsunade, while Jiraiya put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Naruto nodded his head to his friend, and the two of them looked into each other's eyes, one pair of them being a swirling red colour. The next second the two of them stood in the sewers of Naruto's mind.

"I don't think that we will be seeing her." said Naruto, as the two walked towards the Kyuubi's cage. Sounds of a violin drifted towards them. Sat, hovering on the water was the Kyuubi. When it saw them, a manic grin flitted across its face.

"Uchiha." It hissed.

"Same to you." Replied Sasuke, evenly. Its eyes glinted.

We wish to talk to you." Said Naruto. "In your normal form."

The Kyuubi's size changed, taking the form of a beautiful, dark haired beauty.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said, a crazed glint in her eyes. "I was wondering when you would be joining us."

"What are the nosferatu?" asked Sasuke, straight to the point, while Naruto's eyes were focused on the woman.

"Theres blood upon the air." She said in a singsong voice. "The shadows rise to fight, the enemy cometh near."

"What are the nosferatu?" he repeated.

"Me. You. Us." She said casually. "All the Uchiha. The sign of us being one is if we have the Sharingan." Her eyes turned red with the three tomboe. Sasuke stepped back under the sheer power of her sharingan. The difference in power between the two was startling. The Uchiha blood must have thinned. "There is only one Uchiha who has never opened the Sharingan before they died. Only one." Naruto put it together before Sasuke did.

"Your father."

She grinned, before she slightly nodded her head.

"A civilian?" asked Sasuke, in disbelief.

"Yes."

"The guy whose grave I fainted on." Commented Naruto.

"The first Uchiha." Murmured Sasuke.

"What is coming, you cannot stop." Said Matsumi, in a cheery voice. "You can only do one better, and find something more powerful to stop it."

"But he died. Years ago." Said Naruto.

"No." murmured Sasuke, his eyes widening. "He was a nosferatu. He was immortal."

"He was a vampire." Replied Matsumi. "As am I, my brother, Madara, more so."

"Madara?" asked Sasuke, shocked.

"Yes. My elder twin. Very much like your own brother, but so much worse. Your brother was much more humane, while Madara is sick."

"How can we stop Akatsuki?"

"You do as you have always done, Naruto-kun. Pray, rely on others to bail you out that is all you can do."

The Kyuubi then forcefully kicked them out.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"The Kyuubi says that the only way to fight them would be to fight them with one of their own."

"But they are all with Akatsuki." Stated Kiba.

"Except one, which could still be alive." Said Sasuke. "The father of both the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the mysterious Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Haru, the very first Uchiha."

"That's well over a thousand years ago." Murmured TenTen. "Surely he would be dead."

"No." said Jiraiya. "Nosferatu can live forever. There is a council. Though this is in the outside world. I have seen vampire, as they call them, before. Powerful, non-human things. Those with some semblance to sanity are the Ancients. I have never met one."

"Hokage-sama." Called a guard.

"Hai?"

"The other villages are sending fighters here."

"Why?"

"It appears as though everyone has realised that here is the spot that we shall all fight."

"Anything else?"

"The Bijuu have been sighted. They are two days away."

"What halted them?" asked Sakura, curious.

"Rain, Sakura-sama. Our sources say that this rain causes all of the Bijuu and several of the..things pain. We are not sure what it was, we are working on it."

Naruto frowned slightly, and he noticed Sasuke did as well. There was something else at work here, and with what the Kyuubi told them, it seemed as though someone was bailing them out. But who?

* * *

_**Hundreds of Years Before…** _

_Harry stood in front of the mirror prepping himself. Contrary to popular opinion, vampires could be seen in mirrors. He laughed to himself. How the fashions had changed over the years! But like his fellow Ancients, he dressed in clothes, which were the style in his time. He found the clothes he wore far easier to move in, rather than then flowing and layered clothing of the time he was in. It also allowed him to be ready for action, whenever he had to be. _

_Wearing traditional muggle formal wear, with long black tailcoats, and a green tie. Harry turned around and grabbed his mask, putting it on. He was ready. Leaving the room, he made his way to the elevator. Holding his hand out, he pressed it to the call pad. Immediately a black floor appeared before him, hovering in place. He stepped on it, and the floor began its decent. When it reached the bottom, he stepped off it, and began to walk towards the main doors, exiting the building. _

_"Have a good night, sir." Said the doorman, as he opened the door, while Harry nodded his head, ignoring the slight fear he saw in the eyes of the human. You got used to it after a while. _

_He stepped out walking down the steps into the waiting limousine. People on the pavement stopped as they turned to get a look at who had just stepped into the expensive car, with the Vampire Council flags on the front. The limousine rose up into the air, before zooming through the city: Los Angeles. Harry was heading to a charity ball – to raise money for all of those suffering from diseases and the likes. Although many things had evolved, technology and magic included, as did viruses and disease. These diseases began to affect both magical and non-magical things, creating equality between the two kinds. Eventually the limo came to a stop._

_"Sir, we have arrived." Stated the driver, a vampire himself, as he stared at the Ancient through the mirror. _

_"So, I noticed." Murmured Harry, grabbing hold of his cane, and tapping the door. It was opened immediately. He stepped out onto the red carpet, as flashes from cameras and the sound of the crowd pounded his senses. He glanced up and down the carpet, noticing several rich humans, celebrities and politically powerful people. A few werewolves, the Werewolf Triad, extremely powerful werewolves, and almost two hundred years old. Various vela, some as the leaders of their kind, others as escorts to others. Goblins too – representatives of the World Bank. Various other vampires were on the red carpet, charismatic ones who didn't hold much magical or physical power, but relied on others to do their work for them. Politicians at heart. Something no Ancient was. He reasoned that his fellow Ancients who had bothered to show up, would be inside._

_The flags on the limo notified the crowd that it was a Vampire Ancient stepping out of the car, making them very apprehensive. They were the oldest creatures on the planet, aside from the mythical High Elves, who hadn't been heard from for a millennia. Harry searched for a familiar face, spotting a fellow vampire, whom was talking to the reporters. This vampire was very familiar to Harry. It was Erin. The oldest out of all of his children. He walked towards her, with a cat like grace. She was wearing a pure white dress, with a slight trail. He bent down behind her, and whispered. _

_"Boo!"_

_She whirled around, before smiling beneath her mask. _

_"Father!" she murmured, her pale eyes brightening. She casually flicked a piece of her mahogany hair over her shoulder. Harry kissed both of his daughter's cheeks, while spectators looked on, unsure with themselves. A man, dressed in a very peculiar out fit was greeting a woman who looked the same age, who was apparently his daughter. _

_"Lord Ancient." Said one of the reporters bravely, who had obviously seen him getting out of the car. _

_"Yes?" asked Harry, as he linked arms with his daughter, who giggled. _

_"Do you think that this charity ball tonight will help those suffering?" asked the reporter, a hovering electronic notebook next to him, ready to record whatever Harry said. Muggle version of the Quick-Quotes Quill. _

_"I think that it shall help. However, what muggles and wizards don't seem to realise is that diseases, things that make people suffer, shall always be here. There is nothing that can be done to stop them. It is a matter of balance. Within my time on this Earth, I have seen people try and fate this balance; they all failed." The way in which he casually referred to himself as being neither wizard or muggle, and being very old unnerved the reporters._

_"Another question, Sir." Called another reporter._

_"Yes?"_

_"What are your views on the vampire uprising, the rebel groups who wish to undermine the relation between our races? Also is it true that their leader is the birth childe of a vampire Ancient?"_

_"This matter is being dealt with as I speak. The Vampire Council doesn't stand for those who refuse to follow line. Those who are arrogant, and believe they are better than others. We have our own problems, like every other race. The rumour that the leader is a birth childe of one of us has been neither confirmed, or denied. Therefore I cannot answer that for you. Good day, gentlemen." Said Harry, smoothly, before him and Erin walked away. _

_"But you could have confirmed that." Murmured Erin, a smile on her face, as she spoke to her father without looking at him. _

_"Yes. I could have. But I shall not. To do so, would be as though I am giving the younglings permission to flock to him. I am not that naïve to believe that your siblings are not debating whether or not to join him." Said Harry, as they made their way into the grand ballroom. _

_"I have tried to stop them, get them off the path Father. But it seems that they cannot be swayed by my thoughts alone. They second they find out that Madara is one of us, they shall join him. Brothers in arms. I believe that only your word can change their thoughts. Even now, they are believing in some of his ideals. That we shouldn't be feared, or quietly scorned because of what we are." Stated Erin, as the two of them moved out of the way, to allow another couple to walk down the stairs. _

_"Yes. But Madara's ideals are not what he says they are. He will use everything in his power to create himself an army. One, which will be unstoppable. I am unsure as to why though. He seems to have an obsession with demons, and his twin sister, Matsumi. But I am unsure as to how these two are linked."_

_"Demons cannot enter this world from the next." Said Erin, matter of factly. Harry smiled. Hermione reborn. "But, I do believe that there have been several recorded incidents where demons, are created from humans. Torn up, insane humans. Whose experiments mixed together with their animagus form causes them to change into something rather demonic. Father, what is wrong?"_

_"Matsami's Animagus Form was a fox. Though she never knew it, I could see it within her." stated Harry. _

_"So?" questioned Erin. _

_"Ever heard of the legend of a creature called the nine tailed fox?" asked Harry._

_"Sure. Years ago the Far East, a land called Japan used to be there, which has since been brought beneath the seas. Apparently, there was a myth of a nine-tailed beast, which used to roam the lands, and the story differs between the fox being kind, and helping its folk, and of it being evil. Killing all of those who stood in its way. I do not see the relevance…"_

_"The Kyuubi no Kitsune, is a story I spoke of to Matsumi. The Hidden Counties are a set of countries, which are within the Pacific, and are hidden under heavy illusion, not affected by the outside world. But they all speak Japanese. So I taught her some Japanese myths and legends. I think, that Matsumi was aware of what I was saying. I think, or I fear, that Matsumi woke up, after I 'died.'"_

_"And what, became a demon fox? Wait. You said that they were after something called the Kyuubi, no. She became a Kyuubi No Kitsune? She became a nine-tailed fox? That's pretty advanced magic in itself. Very advanced. I would have problems doing that, as would several of the Ancients I know of." She gave her father a pointed look. "All except one."_

_"Madara received the vampire side of me, Matsumi the magical side. Madara has no true humanity, or magic in him to balance it out, causing him to be very destructive. Added to his chakra abilities, he is an extremely strong hybrid, can give any of the older vampires a run for their money. We, the Ancients, can beat him, only because all of us was a wizard or witch before we died."_

_"Whereas Matsumi, by making this transformation, is like a conduit for magic and chakra now. She won't have the true bloodthirsty nature that all vampires have. But if she is insane, she won't be able to stop herself." Erin sighed. "Couldn't you have gone to a family councillor like everyone else?"_

_Harry chuckled, before he brought his daughter onto the dance floor, whisking her around it like an expert. He saw Rame and Isis dancing in the corner, while Lexiel was talking to some werewolves and vela, causing them all to laugh with her infectious personality. _

_He recognized many other different faces, but none of the humans. Whose lives passed on quicker, and he didn't have the time to meet and greet them all, as they would die soon. At least by his standards. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen." Came the voice of the President of the UNW The UNW was the United Nations of the West, who had all banded under one country, and one name. UNW. "I welcome you all here tonight, from all across the world. Our various different races that live on this planet, are all united here tonight, as one. In order to raise money for those less fortunate from ourselves. Those who are suffering from diseases such as MIV."_

_MIV was a virus, which anyone could get. What it did, once you got it. Was remove any magic from your system, and stop you from being treated from magic. Then, it began to shut your body off, slowly. Shutting off things like digestive system, and the nervous system. _

_"In order to raise as much money as possible, we have decided to have an auction. Lets start the bidding at One Million Galleons?" said the President, who was then joined by an professional auctioneer, who gestured to a diamond necklace. True diamonds, with true gold were a rare find in these times. _

_Several of the men who had Veela escorts raised their hands, as well as many others. Harry rolled his eyes, but Erin was watching him with a grin on her face, her eyes staring at him in a childish manner. A rolled his eyes. Looks like he would be buying her a necklace, never mind the fact that he had so many better ones, of better worth, in the Potter Estate. He raised his hand, making sure that everyone knew that he really didn't want to do this. _

_"Two Million ."_

_Some hands went down. _

_"Five Million."_

_More hands went down, leaving about six left. People were looking around wondering how much money these people had, to spend in such a way._

_"I hope your not planning on charging this to the council." Stated Lexiel form behind him, already knowing that Harry had won. Having the already large inheritance his parents gave him, thousands of years ago, which then got thousands of years of interest, basically meant that he never had to worry about money. _

_"Of course not. You know that. Though, I see this as being pointless. I have far better necklaces in my possession, than the tacky one you are wanted." Said Harry, shooting a look towards Erin, who shushed him. Only two people were left, and the price was about Twenty Million. _

_------_

_"Twenty Five Million." Said the auctioneer, peering at the two, recognizing one to be a prominent businessman, one of the richest men in the world, who's slightly over weight wife was full of flashy jewellery. The other person was a man he had never seen before, dressed in a strange, almost fancy dress like outfit. He rolled his eyes. Obviously a joker with far too much money. _

_"Thirty Million." _

_The man with his wife quickly put his hand down, leaving the weirdly dressed man in the corner to win the necklace, which would cost him Thirty Million Galleons. $200 Million/£150 Million._

_"Sir, could you please come to the front?" asked the auctioneer, watching as the man and the woman on his arm came to the front. Most of the humans in the crowd, both muggle and wizard, were watching the man approach, thinking that he as some eccentric person. Even though he only looked to be in his twenties, as did the woman next to him. The man walked onto the stage, and the auctioneer noticed that many of the non-human beings in the room, especially those who were older. A chill went down his spine. The person who won, couldn't be that old. To the knowledge of the world, the vampires were not that rich. Well, in comparison to some people anyway._

_"You are?" asked the auctioneer. _

_"I could ask you the same question." Replied the man before him, causing the woman next to him to laugh slightly. The auctioneer was somewhat taken aback, not expecting that kind of reply. _

_"His name is Harry Potter. By he also goes under the guise of Uchiha Haru." Came a voice. Harry's eyes flicked around the room, before focusing on where the voice came from. _

_"Madara." His hissed, causing Erin's head to flick towards the area where the voice came from, so quickly that it caused some humans to shudder. Erin's blue eyes were glowing silver, showing that her vampire side was active. _

* * *

**Present **

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke headed out the very next day, moving as quickly as possible. They retraced their steps, back to the spot where all of this had begun. The Uchiha Graveyard. There were answers, which needed to be found. Once they arrived they went immediately to the grave of Uchiha Haru, with Neji activating his Byakugan.

"What do you see?" asked Naruto, as the trio stood around the grave.

"Nothing." Said Neji. "The ruins of what looks like an empty box, with a hole in the top of someone forcing their way out of it." This was both uplifting, and disheartening. If he wasn't here, then where was he?

The trio made their way back to the village, seeing everyone running about, as various foreign ninja walking around, getting set up in different homes, and practising in the training field.

"They can tell that the bijuu are almost upon us." Muttered Neji, his eyes flitting about the village, as they made there way towards the tower. "If worst came to worst, we are the first, and last line of defence. We shall be leading all of these people to their deaths." Both Naruto and Sasuke remained silent, but the sense of sadness was lingering with them both, as they both agreed with him.

The day passed quickly, with the ninja preparing to fight. The suggestion of evacuating the civilians was raised, but it was quickly shot down. No mater where they ran to, they would still be found. So it was no point in them leaving the area. Everyone noticed the change of the once lively village. The streets were empty, and everyone tried to spend as much time as possible together, within their homes. Those outside were the ninja, practising, wanting to be ready to fight when the time came.

It was dawn the next day, with dogs began to howl, as though sensing something. Young children hid behind their mothers, putting everyone on alert. They had arrived. The Bijuu hadn't been released from their confinement, but the approaching army was enough to make those standing on the walls of Konoha, shiver. A mass of black-cloaked individuals walked towards Konoha, making there way through the trees. Within this group were several people who wore Akatsuki cloaks.

The sight of these cloaks, as well as those within the army, caused those who knew of their abilities to be afraid for their lives.

"Kami help us." Murmured Iruka, as all of the ninja watched the oncoming army in fear. They would need it too.

* * *

_**Hundreds of Years Ago…**_

_Harry and Erin immediately ducked down, as did various other non-human's in the room. Some other followed, but it was too late. All of those who had been stood up had been brought down by a magical shockwave, caused by the magic enhancers all of the vampires wore. _

_The two ducked down behind the podium, as Erin ripped her dress, allowing her movement, so that she could fight back. While Harry brought out a sword, which had been hidden in his cane. He held his hand up, and sent a ball of flames towards the vampires. He noticed that some of them were extremely pale, and he smirked. _

_"Lumos Solem." He hissed, using an old spell, from his time, which had lost its use over the years. A bright ball of slight appeared within his palm, its light similar to that of the sun. Immediately, all vampires who were younger than two hundred, screamed in pain, and were set on fire. Madara's number went down by fifteen. _

_"Keep and eye on what happens. With the werewolves here, and the Veela, we should be alright. The Goblins should be able to put up a fight as well, they are all warriors at heart. Just do not let any human join in, they shall only get in the way." Hissed Harry, before disappearing within the shadows. He noted Rame, Isis and Lexiel fighting with ease, with vampires a mere tenth the age of themselves. Harry's eyes began to glow green, and his skin paled, as he took on the darker aspect of his personality, the predator and the animal. The one, which commanded respect and fear from his peers. He spotted Madara, whose eyes was the spinning red of the Sharingan. He was also watching Harry, having spotted his father. He lifted his own blade up challenging the other to a fight. Harry accepted. _

_The two flew at one another, moving on a far higher level than the fights around them. Madara dodged the attack his father launched, feeling his blade bend slightly under the pressure his enemy was using. He jumped back, Madara eyeing his father, a feeling of uncertainty on his features. _

_----_

_Madara felt a cold feeling grace his stomach. The stories he had heard of the mysterious Ancients had worried him immensely. When he had first arrived in the place beyond the sea, he had kept to himself, not voicing how new his surroundings were. His remaining time within the Hidden Countries had revealed several things to him. Ever since the time when his father first made Madara fears him, even the slightest, he hadn't aged a day. He looked age twenty-two, and he had a feeling that he would remain like that forever. _

_He had felt a incessant urge for something, it was only after some time that he realised what it was. It was the urge to kill, the urge to draw blood. After travelling to the outside world, he was jumped on by a group of things. These were vampires, as he discovered later. They wanted to know, why he smelt like a vampire, a very powerful vampire, but also of a human. At the time he didn't know, but these vampires helped him, and when they realised that this man was more powerful than them, they listened to him. He became their leader. His awoken vampire abilities, mixed with his chakra ones, made him supreme to any opponent, except the older vampires, at least that was what his friends told him. _

_He began to do research into the vampires, and using a sample of his blood, he searched for any vampire whose blood he shared, who was his family. All Vampire blood is on the record, as it aids in unity and other such things. He found two records, both of which would be the head of his clan. The first was a female vampire by the name of Alessandra Diade. She had died almost four thousand years before, and had sired many children. But over the years, most of them were killed. Except for one. Harry Potter, who was one of the Ancients. There was a picture too, a picture of his father. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His father was a powerful vampire, who had spent the last however many years in a peaceful environment, surrounded by family. He told his friends, who in turn let the information spread._

_The fact that Harry Potter was meant to have been a Wizard before he was turned, and he knew that he, Madara, didn't have any magic in him. But, he reasoned, that he thought his sister did. This was further highlighted by the rumours of a demon fox which had appeared out of now where, one whose scent he recognised. He wanted his sister, and her powers. Then he would attain what he had always wanted: true immortality. To always be remembered. To leave his mark on the world, to shape it to his own views, then leave it to watch it destroy, and save itself, continuously. That, in his mind, was what he had to do to leave a mark. To do this he needed followers. To gain their respect, he had to do the one thing, which no other vampire dared to do. He had to kill an Ancient. He had to kill his father. _

_---_

_"You think that it is your rite to cause havoc and ruin peoples lives? You think you can decide for yourself how people should live their lives?" stated Harry, calmly. His blade held in his hand, in a relaxed grip._

_"Politicians. You are all the same. Cause that is what you are. Harry Potter. Keeping secrets, aren't you, father?" spat Madara, glaring at the man across from him. He had spent so much time hating this man, resenting him for being worthless. Only to have the image of the man across from him shattered, and he someone attributed that as to being his fault. _

_"Perhaps. But lets decide that, shall we?" Harry blurred slightly, knowing that Madara's sharingan would catch the movement anyway, but hoping his body would be slower to react. It was, but only slightly. Harry didn't use magic that was something he refused to do. The last time he had truly used magic at its fullest, had been thousands of years ago, with Voldemort. Since then, he had relied on his mind and body. Magic was just a way of getting lazy, just as the sharingan was. The magic, which he had done earlier, were mere parlour tricks in comparison to what, he was truly capable of, but he didn't like showing that fact. _

_Madara began to shoot chakra towards him, using separate jutsus. All of which done over a widespread area, done to catch him. By this point, most of the vampires had been taken out, and the two had taken their fight outside, where they had the ability to move quicker, and over a larger distance. Harry knew that the two of them were pretty even, unless he started to use magic. _

**_'Harry. Let him win. Let him get you. You cannot win like this, but you can at a later time.' _**_Came the voice of Isis through his head, the older Ancient who had a talent in the Sight. _

_Harry gritted his teeth, getting the feeling that he wouldn't enjoy this. At all. He purposely mis-dodged, in a way, which left him open to another attack. He just hoped that Isis could be trusted, as he felt the blade enter him, and cut from his shoulder, down to almost his waist all the way through, missing his heart. Already, Harry was already feeling light headed. The only way in which he would survive this would be if he had blood immediately._

_"Seems as though the Ancients are not as strong as they are meant to be." Murmured Madara. "The Ancients were meant to have power similar to the mythical Boy-Who-Lived, but you are all nothing. When I have power, and I will get it. I will go down in history, just like he did. Except I will fix the world. Thank you father, you have just given me what I needed. Say hello to mother for me, while I shall go and meet up with Matsumi."_

_Madara vanished, and Harry's senses began to dull, he could hear frightened voices around him, all uncertain of what too do. There was a coopery tasting liquid being put into his mouth: blood. He immediately gulped it down, feeling his fangs elongate, and digging into whatever was being offered to him, as he drank it hungrily. He continued drinking, as no one stopped him, feeling his energy returning. He reopened his eyes, seeing Erin's almost lifeless ones staring at him. _

_"Father." She said, her voice weak, and Harry immediately felt cold, as his eyes widened. Erin had given him her own blood, in order for him to survive. She wouldn't, as there wasn't enough blood in her system to sustain her, nor enough time for blood to be gotten. She was too far-gone. _

_"Erin. No.." whispered Harry, a feeling of wetness sliding down his cheek, and he distantly realised it was a tear. He hadn't shed one for a millennia. _

_"I will be alright. You just stop Madara ok? You are worth more than me." Whispered Erin. "At least I will get to meet my idol." She said, smiling. _

_Harry let out a small smile, cradling Erin into his chest, ignoring the fact that others were watching. He bent down into her ear, and whispered. _

_"You always have met your idol. I am the Boy-Who-Lived." _

_Erin's eyes widened, as she stared at her father, while she began to laugh bitterly. _

_"I should have known." She murmured, before turning limp, and Harry closed her eyes, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. _

_"Sayanara, dear childe." _

_His eyes suddenly turned cold, as he stared at Isis, who's met his stare just as easily. _

_"Why?" _

_"To him you are dead. To him you will always be dead. He will no expect you to be alive." Said Isis. "We all know, us elders of the council, of who you really are. Prove it to us. Bring the image of the Boy-Who-Lived back. The image of a true hero, who doesn't want to be one. That is what you are, even now? Stop him, Harry, before he becomes unstoppable." Stated Isis. "This was the only way. I am sorry."_

_Harry nodded his head mutely, before standing up. _

* * *

**Present **

Konoha remained eerily quiet as Naruto walked towards the Hokage's Office, ignoring the muttering and murmuring he could hear from Matsumi, her insanity becoming more and more apparent.

_"Heart of one replaced by the heart of another…so ones soul is captured by evil. With life and death, we all flicker away. Time stands still, a blur of movement.."_

Naruto had learnt to tune out the sounds of the fox, but it still annoyed him, and gave him a constant headache. His eyes flickered about, seeing very few ninja on guard duty. He sighed. _So few ninja, most having left their posts in favour of being with their families. One last time. _Naruto's thoughts suddenly turned to that of Hinata, as he entered the office. Other ninja were around the room, such as the Konoha Twelve, but the item of his thoughts wasn't there. Which was odd, Hinata was normally one of the first ones to be anywhere. A cold feeling settled in his stomach.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Naruto, suddenly, his eyes flickering around the room, Matsumi's voice now louder than anything.

_"So ones soul is captured by evil…"_

"She went back to the mansion, why?" asked Neji, as Naruto cursed himself, realising he should have listened to Matsumi's warnings. Naruto left the room, with Neji following him, it was only when they were across the rooftops, heading towards the Hyuuga Residence when a voice stopped them.

"Naruto!" called Shizune.

"What?" said Naruto, looking at the other woman, who had caught up with them. In the distance he could see the other ninja who were in the office, making their way home. Something was wrong.

"They sent out a spokesperson. They said they want the jinchuuriki to surrender himself."

"Or they will destroy the village?"

"No." stated Shizune, her voice wavering slightly. "Or Hyuuga Hinata shall be brutally murdered."

The bottom of Naruto's stomach dropped out. He staggered back, but Neji caught him.

"Nani?" whispered Neji, as shocked as Naruto. "How did they get Hinata-sama?"

"Easily." Came Sasuke's calm voice from behind. "I think we should talk of matters such as these more privately. Civilians are already scared. The army just beyond the walls is making them fear for their lives. Especially because of the stories the Suna-nin and civilians are spreading."

The four shinobi travelled to the Hokage's Office. Both Naruto and Neji sat down on the proffered seats. They were the two closest to the Head of the Hyuuga.

"We have a choice." Said Tsunade calmly.

"Either, we leave Hinata to them, and she and use are killed. Or, we hand you over, our best defence against them, maybe get Hinata back, then all of us are still killed."

"Surely there is another…" said Shizune.

"No." said Tsunade. "There isn't. Our best defence lies within Naruto."

"So your saying we should leave Hinata." Growled Neji, while Naruto nodded, agreeing with his friend. His anger evident.

"No. But we do not seem to have any choice. Hinata is a ninja. A very good ninja. She knew that one day she would die."

"But that isn't good enough." Yelled Naruto, hitting his fist onto he table.

"We can't do anything about the situation. Right now, there is six of the worlds most powerful shinobi, one of whom is immortal. With them are six demons, and a host of beings, which are superior to us ninja. What do we have in defence of that?" asked Tsunade.

"Nothing." Murmured Naruto, solemnly, shocking the occupants besides Sasuke with his attitude.

"Except the Kyuubi."

"Except the Kyuubi." Repeated Naruto, his eyes empty as they stared out of the window.

"How long were we given?" asked Naruto.

"Until sunset." Replied Tsunade.

Naruto nodded his head before vanishing.

"We need a miracle." Said Sasuke.

* * *

Uchiha Haru was cutting a piece of wood, intending on turning it into a flute, when he heard the shop door open. He came to the front room, seeing a familiar blond haired ninja there.

"Can I help you?" said Haru, seeing a slight flash of recognition in his eyes, before it was away.

"I was wondering if you had a cello?" asked Naruto.

"I do. Are you interested in buying one?" replied Haru, motioning Naruto to follow him. "Made from the best wood I could find, thought it is odd for a ninja to want to learn to play."

"I'm not." Said Naruto. "You can play, correct?"

"Naturally. I can play all the instruments I sell."

"Can you play me something." Said Naruto.

Haru nodded his head, checked the strings of the cello in front of him, and began to play a familiar haunting melody. He could play it with his eyes closed, backwards, forwards, everything. When he stopped, he looked up into Naruto's calmer face.

"Some say that music helps the troubled mind. I hope I helped you stranger."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto, suddenly.

"Chiba Haru." Replied Haru, smiling slightly. The lies he had been living were something he had become used to over the years.

"Arigato Chiba-san."

With that, the ninja left.

"No problem, Matsumi-chan." Replied Haru, grinning. The time was nearly upon them.

* * *

The streets were empty as everyone cowered in their homes. Haru was lay on his bed, listening to what was going on in the Hokage's office, the silence of the streets allowing him to be able to hear the conversation.

"Naruto still hasn't been found." Murmured Sakura, worried.

"It's nearly sunset." Announced Shikamaru.

"If Naruto tried to sacrifice himself, could we stop him?" said Ino.

"Naruto wouldn't."

"He would." Cut Sasuke. "He is the self-sacrificing type. We all know it. He hasn't changed as much as he pretends to have."

"Hokage-sama. Uzumaki-san has left the village…"

"Good luck, Naruto." Whispered Tsunade, as everyone went to the walls, to watch the proceedings.

* * *

Naruto ran out of the gates, until he got halfway between the encampment and the gates.

"Nearly sunset. You want me to be killed by your nosferatu." Whispered Naruto, he watched as a group of people walked up to him. All of his muscles tensed, in anticipation. Three of those walking towards him wore Akatsuki cloaks, while all of the others were clothed entirely in black. With them was the unconscious form of Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Called a voice. "Strongest of all jinchuuriki also the hardest to capture. You have eluded Itachi-kun for some time." The voice was coming from one of the Akatsuki cloaked people, whose eyes were only visible. The figure to the strangers left was that of Uchiha Itachi, who was watching Naruto like a predator and their prey. Both of them have swirling red eyes, but the stranger's was different. Far different that both Sasuke and Itachi.

"Uchiha Madara." Stated Naruto, causing hisses from the vampires. Madara clapped his hands.

"Well done." Revealing dark hair, pale skin, and sharp features, all of which had been passed through the clan over the year. "I see that Matsumi is more coherent than I thought. In order for her to have become a demon in the first place, she must have been very much insane. I haven't seen her for a millennia."

"I doubt she would want to see you."

"She won't have a choice." Snapped Madara, he gestured to a vampire, who dumped Hinata onto the floor. "As promised, one Hyuuga leader."

"Hinata." Murmured Naruto, bending down to pick her up, but a hand hit his chest, sending him flying back, landing unceremoniously onto the floor.

"No. She can stay here." stated Madara, causing the sharingan in his eyes to spin, morphing into something completely different. Naruto felt a pressure in his head, the pressure suddenly became too much, causing him to collapse to the floor. Whatever was in his head, was the most powerful thing he had ever felt. When he opened his eyes, he was in the sewers of his mind, and he wasn't alone.

"I can sense her, come along Naruto." Madara grabbed hold of Naruto, and dragged him along the sewer, with relative ease. "Matsumi-chan!" called Madara, insanely. They appeared before a cage, where the Kyuubi stood, a feral look appearing on its face at the sight of Madara. It hissed at the Uchiha, before transforming into Matsumi, who had a furious look on her face.

"Brother." She said. "Why are you here? Leave Naruto out of this."

"Why should I? What are you going to do to me from in there?" replied Madara, with a victorious smirk, as he gazed at Matsumi, who was caged.

Matsumi pushed her hand forwards, and Madara seemed to fly out of the room, out of Naruto's mind. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing protectively in front of him. A ghostly, translucent figure, which back was to him. The figure of Uchiha Matsumi.

* * *

Yeh. This is chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also, the bit about the Boy-Who-Lived thing. I think that after thousands of years, the name Harry James Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived would lose their link. The name 'Boy-Who-Lived', would live on, becoming a legend. A legend of a powerful wizard who vanished one day, and the link between this image, and that of the Vamprie Ancient Harry Potter is not made, as no one knows there is such a link. The only ones who know of the two being the same, would be members of the Ancients – as they are the only ones old enough to remember. This, however, will come to play later.

Hehehe…I liked the ending. That I had in my head for a while. XD But yeh – I have made a yahoo group. Go on my profile, and click on the homepage. It is pretty empty at the moment, but I have spent the past few days organising HTML files and the likes, and they should all be going up soon. So please join – it makes me feel wanted.

Review Please. Reviews are what makes the world go round. I think I might go back to revision now.

Ja Ne – Morrigu-chan xx


	4. Pandora's Box

**A/N: **Hey this is the next chapter – I hope you all enjoy. I am unsure of how long this story will be; I can't see it being too long. But I hope you all enjoy it and review as much as possible.

**Summary: **The story of the Boy-Who-Lived is interchangeable. But meet Uchiha Haru or Harry Potter, a man of many faces and identities. Watch as darkness spreads through the shinobi countries, and man realizes that the world needs to be saved once more. HPNaruto

* * *

**Uchiha** **Haru**

**Chapter IV: Pandora's Box**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies'  
__**- 'Frontline' by Pillar.**_

Haru stood on the walls, watching what was going on with interest. Seeing his daughter appear was unexpected, obviously she had control of her magical powers – powers which Madara wanted. Haru understood that his son had probably filled his followers heads with rubbish about becoming true ultimate ninjas in order to get them to follow him. Madara was charismatic when he wanted to be, and could lead the most intelligent man to his death with them still being in ignorance. It was a talent, which he had inherited from himself, a talent which he was neither proud of, nor detested. He had been surprised that the genius, Uchiha Itachi followed him, but for ninja's like Itachi it was all about finding the next challenge. Itachi reasoned that his brother would be a challenge, thus he manipulated him into becoming an avenger. Itachi sought a challenge, thrived on it. He would only find peace if he died at the hands of someone within battle, hopefully his younger brother, this Haru theorised.

The vampires followed Madara out of fear for his power, especially with him killing one of the 'invincible' ancients. Haru's mind flicked through the plan which Isis and Rame came up with the night before his return to the Hidden Countries. The plan was relatively simple. Battle Madara out of the lands of the nosferatu, no fear of the damage that it would cause. Madara was arrogant, the fact that he thought that his father was dead would play a large part in the defeat of him. There were also other forces at work here, all of them prepared to strike Madara down, and had been waiting four hundred years in which to strike. Haru's green eyes flicked around the area, seeing everyone to busy watching the fight between vampire and ninja. Haru's right hand glowed green for a second, as a ball of magic was formed there. Suddenly, it exploded outwards causing a loud screeching sound only heard by those with sensitive ears. The Ancient smirked to himself, his eyes drifting up to the heavens where the darkening twilight sky caused his green eyes to glow, as the all of the vampires began to transform due to the approaching night. The war had begun, but this time they had no intention of losing.

* * *

Naruto stumbled back, his ninja training forgotten for the moment as he stared at the form of Uchiha Matsumi – a form which only he and Sasuke had seen. He still hadn't gotten used to thinking of the thrice damned demon fox as a female, never mind as once being an actual person. This not even including the Uchiha-mix. But here she was, her translucent form standing between him and her brother, Madara. Naruto spared a glance at Madara, seeing a stony expression. He had expected shock to appear in the black-green irises, but Naruto theorised that Madara was barely human any more; such an emotion shouldn't be expected. The sun had set, as the sky darkened, as twilight was replaced by the night. Soon, Naruto wouldn't be able to see adequately, while Naruto assumed that the nosferatu and Madara could. Their eyes were getting brighter as the night truly approached. Although he had been a ninja for nearly twenty years, surrounded by such _beings_ made him feel inadequate. He could probably face off against the Akatsuki members, but not the nosferatu, and especially not Madara. A cold feeling settled in his chest, as he realised that behind him on the walls his friends and family were watching this. They were about to watch him fail. He wouldn't let them see him like this. He was still Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. His eyes flicked to Hinata, who had been abandoned on the floor. If he could get to her, everything would be alright. _Everything will work out fine if I can just get to her, see her smile again…_

"Surprised to see me?" Matsumi's cold, harsh yet melodious voice echoed, as her eyes bore into eyes the exact same as her own.

Madara's eyes flickered slightly, fading from black-green, to red, then back again. Naruto frowned. _The Sharingan._ The feeling of being distinctly out of his depth heightened, especially when he recalled the difference in the two sharingans – Matsumi's and Sasukes's. In his youth, he would have probably challenged Madara by now, but now he knew how to recognise the signs. Madara was one ninja, who would be nigh impossible to kill. Immortality did that to someone, and his age made his experience somewhat higher than the norm.

"It has been a while. Have you come to kill me? Kill Naruto-kun?" Matsumi continued, as she didn't get a reaction from her brother. She laughed, a harsh laugh, which caused birds in nearby trees to fly off in panic. "Come to get the powers which I have, but you do not? I am no fool; I know a lot more about the world around me than you ever could. _Little_ brother."

"It is a shock seeing you in such a way, but you are defenceless like this. You cannot fight me back the way you are, no one here to protect you and your little host. Not from us, and especially not me." Stated Madara monotonously.

"Hm." Said Matsumi in an airy kind of way, like one does with a child. "You have nosferatu around you. Not very old ones, for them to be stupid enough to follow you. What did you promise them? Power, ninja blood?"

"They follow me because they see where the true power lies. Not with the ancients, they are powerless against me." Replied Madara, his lips tilting upwards, in what Naruto guessed was his smirk. "Especially one Ancient, who died at my hands a few hundred years ago. I think you should remember him, sister, he is the one who fathered us."

Matsumi's reaction consisted of blinking a few times, before she let out a small smile of her own, and shook her head slightly.

"Foolish brother." Said Matsumi. "Can you not hear it?"

"Hear what?" questioned Madara, tonelessly.

"The Calling – they are coming for you. In fact, I can smell them." Matsumi took a sniff of air, to illustrate her point. "They are coming for you, and your minions." She let out another harsh laugh. "You won't survive this night."

Madara paused, and Naruto felt a chakra surge coming from Madara, and he stepped back preparing to defend himself. Suddenly, Madara opened his eyes, the sharingan spinning for all to see.

"Imperials." He hissed, his eyes drifting over to the trees, where it seemed to be darker than before, a lot darker. Almost unnaturally so. Naruto saw Matsumi stay close to him, as she whispered in a low voice.

"Stay close – do not move whatever happens."

The suddenly, everything turned dark. No light anywhere, and Naruto shivered involuntarily, and was about to attempt to dispel the Genjutsu when he remembered Matsumi's warning. He could hear the sounds of a fight surrounding him, and did his best to not move, he would trust Matsumi in this. Snarling, and metal clashing against metal and a few explosions. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed. But when Naruto opened his eyes, _when had I closed them? _He was met with a sight right out of a war zone, with Madara, Akatsuki and the vampires gone. The place was entirely torn up, parts of the forest destroyed, all in a matter of what he now realised were seconds.

But what stood in their place were a group of twenty or so beings, he couldn't say humans as vampires looked the same and they were different. They were clothed in entirely black outfits, with black masks and hoods. The only thing which stood out on them all were that all of their eyes glittered, showing their inhuman nature. None of them appeared to have a single hair out of place, which was odd after having done such a battle. At the front of them, was a red robed individual, with cascades of silver-blond hair down their back. They were a porcelain, expressionless white mask, as they made their way towards Naruto, who now realised that Matsumi had gone, but he wasn't alone still. The ninja on the walls had all jumped down, when there appeared to be a new threat. A few metres behind him, Tsunade stood with Jiraiya and the Konoha Twelve not far away.

Each of the unknowns had a insignia on their robes, and as the red robed person approached, they held their hands up in an unthreatening gesture.

"Are you the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked the voice through the mask, feminine with a strange unknown accent. All Naruto could do was nod, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor, a cold feeling coming up through his heart and stomach. He felt paralysed, through fear of the realisation which was gripping his body. Hinata wasn't here. She had gone. His eyes drifted up to the mask of the newcomer, who seemed to be waiting for him to notice the missing kunoichi.

"We apologise." She bowed. "We were unable to prevent the half-breed from taking what I assume was your friend. However." She stretched her arm out behind her. "We come under orders from the Vampire Council, and the Ancients themselves. We are at your disposal in this fight against one Uchiha Madara and his cohorts. So decreed by the Council of Ancients."

"Your vampires?" asked Jiraiya from behind, when he realised that Naruto wouldn't say anything. His ex-student appeared to be hit hard with the kidnapping of the Hyuuga Head.

"Yes." She said. "The elite." Naruto, in some distant part of his mind which was paying attention thought he could sense a smile in her voice. But who would be smiling in a time like this?

"I was under the impression that the Council stayed out of things such as this." Said Jiraiya suspiciously. A musical laugh came from the mask, as the vampire leader it seemed, made a signal, and the group behind her disappeared.

"They have gone to patrol, to allow us to converse a little better." She reached up and removed her mask, and in the light from the village, Naruto could see that she had very pale skin, pale blue eyes which shone brightly. High cheekbones, carved to perfection. "Perhaps this will help – my name is Lexiel De Blanc, and I am one of the Vampire Ancients. I was sent here, along with the Ancient's own guards, the Imperials, to destroy the enemy whose very threat was caused by our own ignorance. We could have stopped this from happening, but we let it happen. That is why we are here – to repent our sins."

"Vampires cannot repent their sins." Hissed Jiraiya.

"Enough." Said Tsuande. "Right now we could do with the help."

Lexiel nodded her head, her eyes scanning the crowds, focusing on Sasuke, and then Naruto.

"Anywhere we can talk, more privately?"

Tsunade nodded her head, and began to walk back to the village, Lexiel following. The slug princess paused slightly.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, follow me. Everyone else, rest or continue to be on alert. Do not be hostile towards to newcomers."

With that, she carried on, the blond vampire following, a grin on her face. _Why was she smiling?_

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke.

"I can't, Hinata, I…"

"She is a ninja. A shinobi of youth. The will of fire and all that." Sasuke smiled slightly to Naruto, a rarity in itself. "I doubt they would want to kill her." Realising that he had said something wrong, at Naruto stiffening up, Sasuke laid a hand on his brother-in-arms' shoulder. "We are needed. Be a ninja first, concentrate on Hinata later."

Naruto seemed to pull himself together, shoving his thoughts to one side. He couldn't think of them right now. It wasn't right. Nodding to Sasuke, the two of them turned around, and entered the village. They soon caught up with Tsunade and the new guest. Civilians were out in the village, all of them concerned as to what happened, looking at the procession with curious eyes. Naruto shrugged it off. It would soon get round that Hinata had gone, and although people in the village now respected him, if the fact that he was connected with her kidnapping came about, the village would do an abrupt turn about in no time. His feet seemed to lead him on their own, until they stopped outside of the Hokage's Office. Opening the door, Tsunade entered the room, and sat behind her desk. Lexiel sat down in the one chair, while both Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"I am the current Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade." Stated Tsunade, her voice serious for once, and her Hokage-face on. Lexiel nodded her head slightly.

"Our last informant from the Hidden Villages was some twenty years ago – when the Sandaime Hokage was ruling again. He was a pleasant man to speak too." Stated Lexiel.

"You spoke to sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai." Replied Lexiel. "He was aware of our existence, and that of the outside world. He liked to hear us speak of the outside world, tell him stories. Tell him about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the truth of the Uchiha and even about Akatsuki."

"So he knew of it all before his death – but didn't tell anyone?" whispered Naruto, his eyes in a frowning position.

"He told me." Said Jiraiya, as he appeared through an open window. "It is one of the reasons why I go to the Outside world so much – to see how much of what was said is true. But I am unsure. The only vampires I saw were unruly, untamed and took joy in killing others."

"Yes, that is correct. The world has become that."

"So how can you expect us to trust you with this information?" asked Sasuke, his eyes narrowing.

"The order for a group of Imperials to come here, and help out when the time came was issued four hundred years ago, when all of the Ancients were gathered. Even then, the council was corrupt, Madara's followers recruiting others. The majority of the Ancients had no care about what happened, they have lived so long a life that they have seen many an uprising, that to them it doesn't matter. All of these Ancients are dead – killed by their own foolishness. The oldest of our kind, Isis and Rame, are in hibernation. I put them into this state, so as to make sure that there was some leaders left through all of this. After I did that, I journeyed here. There is but three Ancients left, maybe another whose whereabouts are unknown."

"This other is Uchiha Haru – correct?" asked Sasuke.

"Madara said he was dead. He killed him." Murmured Naruto.

"You are both correct." Lexiel sighed. "Harry, or Haru as you will know him by, is my elder by a few hundred years. Four hundred years ago – Harry vanished from our world. He was last seen bleeding to death due to Madara's attack. However, I think he is still alive." Lexiel eyes reflected her sadness. "You have other Uchiha alive out there, Uchiha Sasuke, than yourself. Harry sired many children, the eldest of which, who would now be around fifteen hundred year of age, had also disappeared. It is believed that she granted him the gift of life, giving him her blood. Thus killing her, but letting her live on."

"You know much." Said Tsunade. "Do you know why they want to Kyuubi no Kitsune? It seems as though this is the demon they most desired, not the others."

"You are correct." Said Lexiel. "Matsumi is Harry's daughter. Harry had two genes within him, one a gene for vampirism, which Madara inherited, the other a gene for magic." Jiriaya snorted, while both Sasuke and Naruto looked dubious. "I am being truthful. This is the power Madara wants, power which he doesn't have. Vampirism grants him immortality, while magic grants you innumerable possibilities. They gathered the other bijuu first, in order to stand a chance against the strongest of them all. It wasn't any other reasoning for this, other than the fact that Madara wants ultimate power – to be a living god. Any other reasons you have heard are carefully concocted lies to his followers."

"This is what allowed her to come out of my body?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

* * *

Lexiel stood on top of Hokage Mountain, staring down at Konoha, as everyone was rushing around, preparing the cities defences, as an attack could come at any time. But Lexiel knew better, she could no longer sense the vampires, nor the chakra of the bijuu. They wouldn't attack for sometime. They were rethinking their plans, with the presence of the Imperials, they were unsure of what exactly to do. Instead, they would rather let their enemies suffer, as they prepared for them to attack. To worry about it so much, it would affect their strength, and only then would they attack. It was a good attack method. But Lexiel knew that she was one step ahead of them. 

"It is nice to see you again, Lexiel." Said a voice from behind her, and in the darkness she could see perfectly, her blue eyes glowing, staring back at a pair of glowing emerald green eyes.

"Harry."

Seeing her fellow vampire, she felt all of her worries and fears, disappear from her. She knew about him, and knew about his past. She also knew that the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry Potter were one and the same. Her vampire friend was a legend, a story told so many times that it had changed countless times. The names, places, events had all be rearranged, changed with each telling. To the extent that everywhere she went there had been some variation of it, and she figured that if she asked a child here in these countries, they would tell her of another variation of it. The story had changed so much, that the original names, events and places had all been forgotten. But before her stood and original of this story, the only one left. Everyone and everything else of the story had all been erased from time and place, and he was all that was left.

"Lexiel." His reply brought her out of her thoughts, and she stared at him. He reached forwards and embraced her into a hug, in which she returned happily. When they broken apart, Harry's eyes turned serious as he focused them upon her. "Tell me everything."

Lexiel nodded her head sadly, before the old friends sat down on the mountain, the darkness cloaking their presence. No one would find them here, as Lexiel began a long over due conversation.

* * *

War is caused by conflicting ideals. Over time, one would think that humanity, or rather, those who exist, would learn from their past mistakes. But, it seems to appear that over time people revel in the thrill of battle. The ability to remove a life, which took nine months to create, in an instant. The powers that such a thing gives a person, but does this power come at a price. As ones power increases, their humanity disappears. Until eventually all that is left is a shadow of their former self. This is what happened to Uchiha Madara. In return for power, he lost his humanity. He only cared about gaining more power, not matter the consequences. But what is the point in ruling a world of which you are the only occupant? 

Harry James Potter was stood on the tallest point within the village. His eyes focused on the dawn rays of light. His mind flicked through endless lifetimes worth of memories. He felt it within himself, as though it was clawing at him from within. He had had this feeling one other time, a feeling which was a distant memory to him, in the years he was a mortal. It was the feeling of destiny playing a part in what was to come. Whatever was going to happen, Harry realised that he had little control of it. Whatever can happen, will happen. Murphy's Law and all that.

He just had to be able to handle what was going to come at them, and end this, once and for all. Even if it meant taking his son to the gates of hell itself, he would do. Just to make sure that this was done properly. Too many people had died, and the Hidden Countries were his sanctuary.

A wry grin appeared on his face. His sanctuary was with a population of ninja who broke out into war every few decades. It didn't really say much about him, or his mentality.

"This will be the end of it." He whispered, before vanishing from the place he stood, causing early morning shop owners who were opening their shops to wonder whether or not there had actually been anything there in reality.

* * *

It was tense in the hospital within Konoha. Tsunade was checking up on Temari and Gaara, both of whom were awake. They had been informed of what happened beyond the walls of Konoha, and why they all weren't dead. Temari had instantly rebuked Naruto, which was a shocking twist in the way she was being. The shock of Kankuro's death had hit the siblings hard, even the emotionally detached Gaara. After finishing telling the tale to the two shinobi, Gaara summed it up quite easily. 

"I don't trust them."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance, while Temari's eyes flicked to Naruto, squeezing her husband's hands in reassurance. Shikamaru had barely left her side, between his duties and sleep.

"You mean you know about those monsters, before they came for us?" asked Temari.

"No." said Naruto simply, frowning slightly. He had to remind himself that he was not the same twelve year old genin when he was around the Suna shinobi. "We made the link afterwards. According to Lexiel, those that attacked you are weak ones in comparison to the elder ones. But they are more numerous. It is one of the elder ones, Ancients, who founded the Uchiha Clan, and Lexiel is also an Ancient."

"I don't trust them." repeated Gaara.

"Is this Uchiha Ancient guy still around? You said that they are immortal." Said Temari.

"According to the knowledge of what we know, he is dead." Said Sasuke.

"This guy fathered the leader of the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" murmured Temari, shaking her head slightly. "We are going to be relying on those monsters a lot aren't we? I mean…" She shudded here, and tears formed at the edge of her eyes, but she brushed them away. "We didn't stand a chance. They move so much faster than us, and with every person they brought down, they seemed to get stronger."

"It is because they drank the blood of your shinobi." Stated Lexiel, as she appeared in the corner of the room.

"I don't trust you." Stated Gaara bluntly.

"I do not expect you to." Replied Lexiel, her eyes glinting. She turned to Naruto, her eyes hollowed slightly.

"The Imperials have picked up the trail in which they left, and with this trail they picked up a foreign one. That of a ninja – the one you speak of?"

"Hinata-chan." Murmured Naruto, his eyes hooded.

Lexiel nodded her head.

"I could send someone to follow them."

"Don't." replied Sasuke, frowning slightly. "We are endangering the civilians by being here. We should take this fight to them."

"Follow them?" said Tsunade.

"Yes."

"That is suicide."

"Maybe there might be some luck on our side." Announced Lexiel, a strange look entering her eyes. "I think that after all of this, you people deserve some. Don't you agree?"

* * *

**_Flashback – 1500 years in the past._**

"_Father!" shouted a small child, as she ran through the large manor house. Her blue eyes glinted with mirth as she ran around the house, searching for the person she wanted. She checked each of the rooms, constantly searching. "Miss Worthington!" Called out the child, to the woman, whose dress frilled out around her, as her servants followed her. They allowed the child through, and the woman bent down to the child's eyelevel. _

"_Erin! What can I help you with, my dear child?" asked Miss Worthington, a smile on her face. _

"_Have you seen my Father anywhere? He told me that he would meet me out in the rose gardens, but he didn't show up. He always shows up – always!" cried the young girl, clutching her arms about her figure. Her blue eyes were full of tears, and she was immediately brought into a hug, her head resting on Miss Worthington's bodice. _

"_Lord Potter could be anywhere. It might have just slipped his mind that he was to meet you. You know that he is a busy man." Stated Miss Worthington. "Besides, you should have wandered around the manor some more! These buildings are no longer made anymore, you should enjoy them while you can!" _

_Erin smiled slightly, wiping her tears. Her mahogany coloured hair had long since come out of its bindings, and was resting at her waist, just at the point when her dress started to poof out. _

"_Thank you, Miss Worthington." She offered the woman a curtsey, then disappearing out of the woman's sight. _

"_Madam?" asked one of the Miss Worthington's servants. "Where is Lord Potter?"_

"_Out."_ _Said Miss Worthington, her eyes narrowing. Her wayward lover of sorts was a being that was hard to keep track of. She had arrived a week ago to see him, and she had barely seen him in that time. It made her angry. It wasn't good to make a Veela angry. Suddenly, she caught a warm scent, a smell which was indefineable, and she smiled to herself. "Leave me." Her servants did as asked, and she remained where she was, as she felt a presence around her. _

"_Isabella." Came the husky voice, causing her to smile at him as she turned around. Harry Potter stood behind her, his eyes glowing a green colour, his lips a full red, showing that he had just fed. That was why he was late for his meeting with his daughter. _

"_Erin_ _was looking for you." Said Isabella, her keeping her eyes focused on his forehead, she knew that by staring in his eyes, or at his lips, she would be drawn in. Then she would forget _why _Erin_ _was looking for him. _

"_She can wait." Replied Harry, stepping forwards like a predator after its prey. _

"_So can I." Replied Isabella. "Why is she aging? I was surprised when I came back, and saw her older."_

_Harry's eyes dimmed slightly, and all predatory advances disappeared from his form. He sighed slightly, and held his arm out for the woman to take. She did, and he escorted her to the conservatory room, where the sun lit the area, and you had a nice view of the gardens below. Pulling a rope to the side, a servant entered with a tray of tea, and lay it onto the table. _

"_Anything else?"_

"_That will be all." Commanded Harry, leaving the two of them. _

_In the gardens below, the form of Erin_ _could be seen running around, as she played with the wolf-dogs which Harry kept as pets. _

"_Erin_ _is aging because of the blood I gave her." said Harry. "By giving her my own blood, it causes her to age like a normal human."_

_Isabella frowned. _

"_You have confused me." She said. "You turned her two years ago, when she was meant to have died, but you saved her. I expected her to remain an eight-year-old child, but when I return it is quite obvious that she had aged. What is so different about your blood?"_

_Harry swirled the tea in his hands, his eyes fixed on the distant form of Erin. _

"_You know what Erin_'_s favourite bedtime story is, right?"_

"_I think even the gardeners know what it is." Stated Isabella. "The Legend of the Boy-Who-Lived."_

"_The boy who was said to have magical powers gifted to him by the gods._ _A boy who was as much a human as you and me. Whose life destiny loved to toy with, and was a true hero."_

_Isabella nodded her head._

"_It is not a legend. It is a real story." Said Harry, taking a drink of his tea. "I am, or was, that boy."_

_Isabella froze, not daring to believe what he was saying. _

"_But…" she murmured. "You cannot be…"_

"_The events of that story happened some five thousand years ago. Some of it is true, other parts of it are not." Said Harry, his eyes closing slightly. "I am not normal. Even by a vampires standard. Even by the standards of us Ancients. My powers, my magic, changed DNA. When I turned Erin, it changed the genetic make up which changes a mortal into a vampire. It allows her to age, rather than leaving her as a defenceless child for eternity. I assume that she will stop aging as she reaches her prime. Much like I did, I look to be in my mid-twenties, not my late teens like I should."_

_Isabella stared into the air, shocked at this new revelation. _

"_You are saying that your magic can cure everyone?" she asked, thinking of those dying. "If it has the ability to change the genetic make up of someone. People are dying of diseases out there, as one new discovery is made, a new cure, a new disease has sprung up. It is as though we have wronged the gods in some weird, obscure way. This is us playing penance for our existence."_

_Harry made a noncommittal noise, as he leant back. His eyes were hooded, as he stared about himself. _

"_It will only get worse, before it gets better." Said Harry. "Who knows what the future brings."_

"_Further death, further destruction?"_

"_What was at the very bottom of pandora's box?" whispered Harry._

_Isabella frowned. _

_"Hope."_

* * *

Everyone has different perspectives of a hero. Some believe that they are willing, and believe that it is their destiny to save the world. Others are overly emotional, too attached to what is going on around them. Some believe that what they are doing is what they must do, and believe in their cause so to speak. All of these things, the person who was once Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had at one point believed in. None of these thoughts or feelings remained. None of the Gryffindor tendencies he was once to famous for.

Maybe it was due to the fact that with age comes wisdom, or with age comes a callousness, which is only reflected by those of the same age. But Harry, or Haru, knew that he was rather jaded. Living for so long had led him to this point. He never asked to be liked this, and if his sire had just left him alone to drink himself to death, then none of this would have happened. Sure, there would have been no Uchiha Clan, but what else would he be missing. Would anyone ever truly remember him? All of those who would have had died a millennia ago, and all that remained of him was a story which changed every generation.

Haru's eyes clutched the cello tighter, as he stared into space. The end was near. He could feel it in his bones, and the very air around him. His thoughts continued to swirl in his head, until a large chakra spike broke through his senses. The air cooled, as he stilled his body and thoughts. He stopped breathing, his senses focusing on one thing, and only one thing. The chakra which all of those with heightened senses could feel. The chakra of a bijuu.

"He has released one." He murmured. His eyes began to glow green, as he transformed slightly, even though it was the middle of the day. His senses began to fly around Konoha, trying to find Lexiel, but she couldn't be found. Then, he put it all together, and realised what had happened. They had gone after the female ninja who had been taken last time. Putting his cello away into its case, he stood up, putting on his jacket. A small smirk of sorts appeared at the edge of his lips, lifting up the corners slightly. It was time for the return of Uchiha Haru.

* * *

Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry for the long wait, the beginning of this chapter was – quite frankly – annoying. 

I had to write it god knows how many times, and I am still not 100 percent happy with it. But I never will be. Yes – next chapter will be when the shit hits the fan, kind of thing.

Enjoy and please review. I have had several reviewers wondering why no one seems to review my stories. I want to know as well. Also, if anyone reads this and also reads **Noir et Blanc** – please review it. Cause no one has, and I am really quite upset by it. Noir et Blanc and this one, both make up my babies!

Review Please!

Morrigu-chan x


	5. Hope Will Set You Free

**A/N: **Chapter five! Shocking. I think, we may be half way through, or almost halfway. I haven't really planned this story that much, (hence the longness between updates) Thus, I am not sure how long it is going to be. I imagine about 10-12 chapters, maybe less. Who knows? So enjoy this chapter. & Please review.

**I. Am. Watching. You.**

**SOOOOO REVIEW!!**

**They Make Me Smile.**

**Lots.**

**I Always Reply To All Of My Reviews.**

**Summary: **The story of the Boy-Who-Lived is interchangeable. But meet Uchiha Haru or Harry Potter, a man of many faces and identities. Watch as darkness spreads through the shinobi countries, and man realizes that the world needs to be saved once more. HPNaru

* * *

**Uchiha Haru**

**Chapter V: Hope Will Set You Free**

**By The Morrigu**

**

* * *

**

_'Fear Will Hold You Prisoner  
And Hope Will Set You Free.'  
**- The Shawshank Redemption**_

'_War is, in its simplest form the product of two factors with opposing ideals fighting against one another to come out the victor. Those who involve themselves in war are usually weak minded individuals, easily influenced by another's view. Politicians are generally those who start wars. They can come in two forms, those who create wars with their words, every syllable uttered from their lips coated in charm for their own needs. Or they are the sorts who care more for their own soul, than for those of others. They would save their own skin, rather than others. Not someone suited for a position of power._

_Throughout all of my experience, I have seen this happen generation after generation. Sure, the characteristics change from person to person, but generally they all hold the same foundations. You would expect that after so long of this repetitive action, with wars beginning and the root of the problem being outlined, that war itself would never occur. _

_I am old. My kin are old, and we have seen wars numbering in the thousands, and although we are a superior race of sorts, what makes us so different to the mortals if we haven't done anything to fix their sins? We claim to be their better in every possible area, but I find myself disagreeing with this notion. If this were so, the pride, which is abundant in my kind, would not be so. We are prideful beings, gotten with the age that we have lived. So the real question I am asking is, what makes us that much better than the mortals? They who can see the root to their problem, but cannot stop it because another generation takes their place. Or us, who sees the problems in many different races, doesn't see fit to aid them, and are blind to the problems so prevalent within our own kind. _

_My fellow Ancients claimed that I was nothing like them. I was more down to earth, more common. None said it to my face, they wouldn't have dared. I am somewhat of an enigma among my own people, and not one of them would dare cross me. My power, my abilities are something, which wrought fear and envy among all of those who knew of it. My bloodline is different from every other, and all of those who carry my blood running through their veins will forever be marked with destiny. Whether they be naturally of my lineage, or turned. They are all unique, and will be above average. _

_But I fear for them, the time in which we live in now, where those of my kind, the vampires, are the superior species, is coming to an end. I have long predicted this happening. Our pride would be our downfall. But until this can happen, our race shall have to pay penance for all of the grief it has allowed to happen to everyone else. I fear that this penance shall cost me something dear, and might happen much sooner than I anticipate. _

_Pandora is an innocent young woman, the representation of naivety. All of the darkness in the world shall have to be let out of the box, and we shall have to deal with it. One at a time. Then, maybe, true good shall reign free without the oppression that superiority causes. In the end, hope is all that we have left to use. True hope is what can combat this darkness. It is this that those considered inferior to my kind have in greater abundance. The ability to hope for the future, rather than have a jaded outlook on life. It is this view that shall be required for the future. _

_Of this I am certain.'_

- _**Extract From the 'Writings of Harry Potter: The Humane Vampire Ancient' Published: 7897 AD

* * *

**_

I have lived for such a long time that I find it hard to believe that all of these things I have seen count for nothing in these days. The hands of power are moving; they had been with the wizards for such a long time, and then with us, the Vampires. I am so old, and yet I find it hard to believe this. I mean, what could possible top us on the food chain? We are a species above all else; nothing can stand next to us. At least, that is what we all believed. But now I can see, plain as day that our time is ending. We have spent such a long time being at the top, that we have failed to see what is before our eyes.

There is no strength in our age, experience, darkness, and purity, anything that anyone could think of. Nothing. We are jaded creatures, fighting for survival, our strength comes from those we fight, the more we bring down, the more powerful we become. Their blood aids our power. But these humans are something else. The humans who are sacrificing themselves to protect their own. I have kept my opinions to myself, but the only other person I have ever known of this calibre was my comrade, my elder by few hundred years. I think that he is but the only thing, which tops these individuals on the food chain. This is what sets him apart from other of our kind. No matter his age, or power, he has always kept the values he obtained as a mortal. This, I believe, is what makes him truly an entity to be feared. Feared he shall be. I can feel it in the air.

The other mortals cannot, they are going into this battle as though it will be the last one of their lives, but I know different. This will be the first of many battles, battles to right the wrongs that we allowed to happen. I hope that we can fix it all within the time limit gifted to us.

There it is again. Hope. Harry spoke of it often, and it amused me greatly, but after spending such minimal time around them, I can see the truth in it myself. They know they are going to die, but they hope that they shall not. It is this hope, which is powering their movements, making them go that bit faster to reach our destination.

But this alone cannot win a battle.

I hope that Harry comes in time.

For even I in all of my power fear for my life.

* * *

The camp was quiet, as evening has come upon them. They wanted to strike a first dawn, so they took the time to gather their strength. For such a covert mission of sorts, plenty of ninja had volunteered for it. Naruto's eyes flicked around the clearing, as everyone was sat around the fire in silence. To his left, Sasuke sat with a cup of some sort in his hand, his eyes focused on the fire. A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips, ever the pyromaniac. Leaning against him was Sakura her eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep, but Naruto knew different. She was in a meditative trance of sorts, to increase her chakra levels. Kakashi and Yamato were sat up in the trees, Kakashi reading his book, not being one to change his habits even in such situations, and Yamato was dozing, most likely enjoying the trees. Using such jutsu probably gave him a whole new appreciation for the environment. Neji, Shino and Kiba were on the ground, Kiba lay down staring up at the stars, and Shino was leaning against the tree. Naruto wasn't too sure if he was asleep or not. Neji had his eyes closed; his legs crossed and appeared to be calm, and focusing himself. The team was originally meant to be eight, but Gaara and Temari demanded to go with them. To get retribution for both they're brother's death, and the destruction of their village. Tsunade had grudgingly let them go, mainly because Sakura was travelling with them.

Naruto sighed to himself. This could be their last night together, and they were all quiet, and contemplating what could happen the next day. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement within the trees, and his muscles tensed of their own accord. His mind registered what it was, and he saw a pair of eyes stare at him from the darkness, glowing slightly as night had set in. He nodded his head slightly, and Lexiel walked into the clearing, the light touching her face and causing her to revert back to her normal appearance. The blood red lips, glowing eyes, elongated teeth and general presence of a predator disappeared, but it was still there somewhat. She walked over in his general direction, before she crouched down next to him. She put her hands out towards the fire, her pale blue eyes lighting up with the flames reflected in them. A small smile appeared on her face.

"It is strange being warmed by such an easy thing to make." She whispered, tilting her head to the side, as she watched the flames dancing in front of her.

"You make it seem as though you are never warm." Replied Naruto, his eyes watching the flames too. He noticed that many of the others had snapped out of their doze when the Ancient had approached them, and were also watching the flames as well.

"I am never. None of us are. Penance for what we are I guess. We can live forever, not have any care in the world. But the warmth a human body offers us will never reside within our bodies ever again. There are ways and means to go about recreating this warmth, but most of the elder ones of our kind prefer not to. It is a reminder that our continued survival is caused by us removing the life force of the mortals."

"So you kill them? To survive?" asked Sasuke from Naruto's other side, his voice low. Naruto frowned slightly. Throughout all of these events, he hadn't really though about how this affected his best friend. He was one of these beings, maybe not fully like them, but what was in their blood was also in his blood on some level. It was probably why he was quieter than usual.

"No." said Lexiel quickly, shaking her head lightly. "That is the difference between us and the others. It seems to me as though Jiraiya-san has come across the worst of our kind, and has labelled the rest of us to be just like them. We just need to have a mouthful or two, and the person will go unconscious. When they wake up, they shall feel fine, perhaps a bit tired, but nothing else. Some of our kind feed when they wish, having no care for the mortals, or their prey. The more blood you drink, the more often you drink it, causes the being to become an addict. Thus, the go onto Blood Lust, and go insane. Have no care in the world, and are quick to attack and kill. These are the ones that are with Madara, whereas those with me are the still sane. It will be intriguing so see who wins that battle." Her eyes flicked up to the sky, looking up at the stars she could see there. Trying to recognise the various constellations.

"Is that all this is to you, a sport. To see what would happen if the two ever battled. If we lose, we are dead." Hissed Sakura, her fists clenching at her sides, even as Sasuke laid a hand on her arm to calm her.

"No. You are wrong." Stated Lexiel almost airily. "If we lose, we are all dead. Everyone. Madara will not stop until all that remains is he. Then he shall realise that what he has wrought the world is worthless, as what is the point in trying to become a god when everyone you could possible rule over is dead? He doesn't understand what true power is, and sees it as being how many people he can kill with one move. It is a pathetic notion, one that shall ultimately be his downfall."

"How can you be so confident?" murmured Shino, the man looked towards the vampire, his glasses reflecting the light much like Lexiel's eye did.

"I have trust in what will happen around me. We shall not lose."

The camp remained silent, and this carried on right through the night. The next day would decide what the fate of them, and everyone else.

* * *

Blood. That is the first thing that could be noted from the battle field. The area, once lush and green, was now coated in red. Areas had been destroyed from various fighting, as the ninja fought the Akatsuki, while the vampires went against the rogue ninja, whom didn't pose as much of a threat as the remaining members of Akatsuki. The battle had begun two hours before, as dawn rose, stopping the younger vampires from coming out, leaving Madara with ninja as his army. This was the time when the army was at its weakest – the time when they had chosen to strike.

Sasuke and Naruto were both fighting Madara, while off to the side, Kakashi and Yamato went against Itachi and Kisame. These were battles of true ninja. Ninja who didn't look back to fallen comrades, to see there dead, glassy eyes staring up at them. They continued on, and on. Drawing up energy from their reserves, to keep going. Swallowing soldier pills, to keep their energy up. The consequences be damned, it was the present, which mattered. The survival of the populace.

Every so often, either Sasuke, or Naruto would look out onto the mass of the battles, spotting a sliver of pink among them, to make sure that their comrade was still there. That she was still alive, and fighting.

"I am your enemy." Hissed Madara, catching Sasuke's attention, while a shadow clone charged at him, a rasengan swirling in its hand. Immediately, Sasuke reactivated the Sharingan, before speeding off to meeting Madara as he dodged. Naruto and Sasuke had been at each other's throats for so many years, but on Sasuke's return to the village, they began to work together. They were now a near flawless team.

The sounds of techniques echoed around the battlefield, as well as fighters attempting to catch their breath, and the screams of the victims of various jutsu. Sasuke managed to land a hit on Madara, causing him to fly back onto the ground. Both Naruto and Sasuke prepared themselves, tensing their muscles, while Madara got up calmly, his breathing not laboured in the slightest.

"Impressive." He hissed, his eyes flicking out across the ground, to the other battles. "That you found us. No doubt due to that pathetic Ancient. A dying breed."

Naruto snarled, his eyes Kyuubi red.

"Go on, Naruto-kun." Purred Madara, his eyes spinning with the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Bring her out. Make it that much easier for me!"

Naruto took a calming breath, Sasuke's hand on his shoulder calmed him immensely.

"I guess I shall have to give you some incentive." Murmured Madara, before bringing out a stone eye from his pocket, and carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. "_Kai."_

The air became heavy, so much heavier than before. So much so, that Naruto felt like falling to his knees. Chakra became thick around them that it was as though they could taste it. A cold sweat broke out on Naruto's face, as he took a step back, mimicked by Sasuke. Behind Madara, rose a monstrosity, a demon. The darkness it gave out was evident, as well as the deep anguish that Naruto could feel.

"Fight against the Nekomata." Said Madara, a grin on his face.

The two-tailed Cat Demon was gigantic, wreathed in black flames. As its presence became more defined, the sky began to darken, and Naruto, with a cold jolt, realised why he had chosen this demon, and not the eight-tailed demon, which was more powerful. The Nibi no Nekomata could create the night, could create darkness. The kind of darkness the vampires thrived in.

"Kuso." Hissed Sasuke, who jumped back away from the Nibi, and Sasuke copied his action. The ninja grouped back together, as the missing-nin that Madara had gathered, what was left of them, disappeared. Only to be replaced with hooded figures that moved with unnatural grace, baring glowing eyes. Lexiel suddenly appeared next to Naruto, causing him to tense up.

"You need to leave now, we didn't account for the Nekomata's abilities." She hissed, her eyes wide, and glowing. The light, caused by Shino releasing some bugs, which appeared to glow with light, illuminated her face. Showing blood red lips, and extended fangs. Her body looked tensed and highly strung, like a cat ready to pounce.

"We have come too far." Stated Sakura, having a nasty cut on her cheek, and gash on her shoulder, but other than that didn't look too bad. "This needs to end here."

"Then be prepared to die." Hissed Lexiel, before pausing, and looking up at the Nekomata. "The chakra the demon gave off must have been felt all around the country."

"No one will come. They will be running off for safety." Pointed out Neji, his byakugan activated.

"Perhaps." Replied Lexiel, before looking pointedly at Naruto. "Do not let Matsumi out – this is all so he can get her. All of it. The powers that Matsumi has are something he can never have – the consequences will be dire."

With that, she vanished, leaving the ninja staring at the demon in fear, while the vampires ran to strike, only to be intercepted by the Imperials.

Suddenly, Madara's voice could be heard, issuing an order.

"Attack the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Leave no other alive."

Naruto's blood ran cold, as he stared at the others who had moved to protect him. He could protect himself, but against a demon, nothing would work. Demons didn't have a physical body, and the only thing which harmed them was demonic chakra, or chakra in its purest form. A tail swiped towards them, and the ninja scattered. Now it was like a game of hide and seek, while dodging the black flames, and vampires who got through the Imperials. The Akatsuki had disappeared, most likely observing them, waiting for the ideal time to strike. They had been outmanoeuvred, and were now on the run. But how long could they keep this up?

* * *

Haru had covered the distance between Konoha and the battlefield quickly, far quicker than anything else he knew of could have managed. He arrived in time to see the ninja dodging the strike of the demon, and seeing Lexiel and the Imperials fighting the rogue vampires, high on blood lust.

He didn't join the battle though; they didn't need him at the moment. Haru's green eyes glowed slightly, before he vanished. There was a reason why they had come all of this way, besides beating the Akatsuki. For the Hyuuga Head. But this was no doubt impossible, due to the current fighting. For his long dead wife, he would go and save the Hyuuga Head. It was his way of repaying his wife's family for their kindness. Haru reappeared at a cave entrance, abandoned no doubt in the rush for battle. He could smell the Hyuuga inside, alone.

The cave was damp and dark, but with the Hyuuga eyes, she could see all. Haru appeared before her, causing her to frown, but not shuffle backwards in alarm. She had most likely noted his presence earlier on. Her hands were bound in a painful manner, preventing her from directing chakra out of her finger tips to cut the rope, and her legs were bound as well. Haru reached for the ropes, and ripped them, allowing her freedom of movement. She leapt up, putting a hand against the wall to steady herself, while watching him cautiously.

"I mean you no harm." He said, sniffing the air slightly. She smelt, off. "You are pregnant."

She started, her lavender coloured eyes staring at him in shock.

"Nani…how did you..?" she murmured, before frowning. "You are a nosferatu."

"I am." He said.

"You are helping me." She continued. "You are Uchiha Haru. The immortal."

He raised an eyebrow at her, before picking her up.

"I could say that I am shocked that you know who I am – no doubt Matsumi-chan has been telling my secrets. We have a battle to get to – do you think you are ready to fight?" murmured Haru, and Hinata nodded her head, and held onto Haru as he moved at inhuman speeds back to the battlefield, and left Hinata in the forest. "Join when you feel like you can."

"You?"

"I have a child that is deserving a much needed punishment."

* * *

The darkness was so apparent. Even as ANBU, whom were trained to fight with all of their senses, keeping up with the pace the demon set against them, it was nearly impossible. Naruto could hear the injuries his friends were put under, as the demonic chakra burnt them, as they protected him from attack. They were ninja, and they knew that running away from this was pointless. They would die.

But, as Naruto dodged blindly from another strike, a cold feeling in his stomach told him that he was going to die anyway. The sweat, blood, the smells of battle. Of _death_. Were so apparent. It was all consuming, so much so that nothing else could be sensed on the battlefield. The sounds of the vampires fighting in the distance, and the distant cries and shouts of the wounded, as well as the taunting coming from some of the Nuke-nin, and even some of the remaining Akatsuki drowned the sounds of the approaching demon out.

The only thing, which warned them of the next hit from the Nibi, was the change in the air. Even then it was too close, acting as more of a warning for them to prepare themselves, rather for them to escape. The fact remained that ninja were not in the same league as demons. Nor were Jinchuuriki really, of which Naruto was the last.

The only ninja who could say that he was in the same league as the demons was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and even then he couldn't kill one. Though whether the fact that the Yondaime was unable to kill the Kyuubi was a blessing or curse was still to be decided. Was it all fated that Uchiha Matsumi would become the Kyuubi, and be put into him as a child. For the most powerful of the bijuu to be placed in the son of the one who sealed the demon into him. For the most powerful of the jinchuuriki to be the only one left. To be the only one who battled the bijuu. To be the one destined to defeat them. The sheer improbability of it all wasn't lost on him.

"Naruto!" shouted Temari somewhere nearby, and Naruto distantly noted that he wasn't paying attention. In the same thought, he realised that this was probably his downfall. He didn't have time to move, and the second the hit connected, the Kyuubi's chakra would react on reflex. Chakra, which Madara would latch onto, to draw the Kyuubi out. Naruto wasn't naïve, he knew how Madara intended to draw the Kyuubi out. It was why he allowed himself to be protected by his friend, but it seemed that he couldn't even do that properly.

Here was the end. Naruto closed his eyes against the darkness, even as it made no different. Those who had surrounded him had gone, dodged the blow, assuming that Naruto would copy them. They were all shouting at him, telling him to move. To do _something. _But in the end, it didn't matter. Naruto, his eyes still clenched shut, noticed that something was different. Something had changed. Everything was silent.

He opened his eyes, and saw the darkness was still there. The darkness the Nekomata had caused. He could tell that he was still there, in the battle. But it was all quiet, and there was no movement. Everything was still. It was as though all of his senses were gone, and this, and this alone, scared him. What had the power to do such a thing?

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto whirled around, realising that he could move. But as he moved, no noise came of it. All was silent.

"Did you do this?" questioned Naruto, looking out into the darkness, and seeing nothing.

"I did." The voice was silky. A baritone voice. The kind that echoed, the kinds that people were drawn to inexplicably. As Naruto concentrated on this voice, as it rung out across the darkness, a strange feeling of déjà vu overcame him. Where had he heard this voice before? "You have a choice before you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"A choice?" murmured Naruto, letting out a bitter laugh. "I have never had a choice."

"But in this case you do. You can either give in, let Madara have the Kyuubi. Let all of this fighting be for naught. Or, you can fight. Fight to survive, but ultimately lose, and have your name carved on the memorial stone."

"I choose neither." Announced Naruto loudly, standing straight, and confident. His energy appeared to be rekindled as he began to think like a ninja. Like the ninja he had always proclaimed himself to be. Like a Hokage would. "I choose to fight, win and survive."

"You have chosen correctly." Stated the voice, and if Naruto didn't know better, he thought it was _smiling. _"You path is set Uzumaki Naruto. From this point forwards, your hope shall be rewarded."

Naruto could see the faint mimic of Lexiel's earlier words the night before.

'Was it really the night before, it seemed so long ago…?'

The silence which had permeated the area was slowly disappearing, the sounds of noise coming back slowly, and Naruto jumped backwards, just in time to avoid the strike aiming for him. Whatever had just happened to him, he noticed that none of the others appeared to have it happen to them. He could just about hear their concerned voices, while trying to organise his thoughts.

"Naruto." Sasuke's gruff voice came from beside him, and Naruto replied with a hum of acknowledgement, before the two of them jumped away. "We need to get out of here. We have lost."

"No." said Naruto calmly, not sure where this new calm had come from. "Hope will set us free."

"Naruto, now is _not_ the time to play idiot!" hissed Sasuke, and Naruto felt him grab his arm.

"I am not!" replied Naruto. "Just trust me."

"I really shoul-.." began Sasuke, but was interrupted by a gong-like sound.

The sound wasn't pleasant on the ears, and drifted through the air, becoming increasingly louder. However, what made it worse were the incessant screeches, which came from the Nibi, causing it hiss loudly. It's attention, however, was no longer on them. Due to the Nibi's inattention, the darkness receded, as daylight appeared once more.

The vampires, the younger ones below three hundred all died, bursting out in flames, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. The Imperials stood to one side, unaffected by the onslaught of sunlight, while the others hid in the shadows of the trees, their eyes glowing with madness and blood lust. On the ground were various bodies, from the nuke-nin, drained of blood, to that of the vampires whose bodies became dead once more. The Akatsuki had reappeared in the trees, as did the remainder of the nuke-nin. The others had no doubt fled.

"What was that?" murmured Kiba, whom was burnt in a variety of places, and was cradling his arm to himself.

"An ally." Came a voice, as Hinata jumped down next to them, causing some of them to gasp, and for Naruto to gather her up into a hug, followed by Sakura, and surprisingly, Neji.

"Hinata-chan, what do you know?" murmured Naruto into her ear, as he held one arm around her.

"I was released by an…ally." Murmured Hinata, her lavender eyes fixed on the Nibi, who was still thrashing about.

"Hinata, what do you mean? What ally?" asked Neji.

An almighty shriek came from the Nibi, as Kiba clutched his ears, one armed, while shuddering.

"Can't you hear it?" asked Kiba, shocked. "The noise, its so…its so chilling! Look at what isn't doing to the damn demon!"

"The time has come." Murmured Lexiel, as she and the remainder of the Imperials appeared.

"What is going on?" demanded Temari. "Why do you all seem to know so much?"

Kobe's moans got ever louder, and Naruto and the others could hear a faint buzzing in their ears. The Nibi continued to shriek, until they got so loud, and then suddenly, it appeared to implode upon itself, causing chakra to scorch the area, and for them to move away from where the Nibi once was. All that remained was scorched Earth.

Uchiha Madara could be seen, standing where the Nibi no Nekomata had once stood, and from the body language alone, it could be seen that he was no impressed. His eyes locked with Naruto's, as they turned red.

"I know you had something to do with that, Naruto-kun." His voice, contradicting the hatred and madness that his eyes expressed, remained polite. "I shall make you pay."

The Uchiha disappeared, and Naruto, whose adrenaline, and calmness of mind had left him once more, didn't have enough time to once again, move. However, Madara didn't even make half of the distance to Naruto, before he was stopped by a calming hand on his shoulder.

No one recognised the new figure. No one except Lexiel, Hinata, and quite obviously Madara, who was staring at the strange as though he had seen a ghost.

"I told you to run." Said the strange, and Naruto froze, staring at the man, whose voice he had heard in the darkness. "I told you to fade away from existence. But you have returned. You have prolonged your life, believing in your own non-existent greatness. You really are foolish. Did you honestly believe that one such as yourself could kill me with such ease? Foolish, foolish son of mine."

"I killed you." Hissed Madara.

"My death enabled you to gain many followed. But as they can see, I am alive." The stranger whirled around, and offered the shadows a bow. Suddenly, the strangers features shifted, his face becoming more angular, lips becoming blood red, eyes a glowing emerald green. His canines elongated, and became sharper, and the man announced to the world. "I am the Vampire Ancient, the father of Uchiha Madara: Harry Potter, alternatively known as Uchiha Haru."

Haru rounded on Madara, moving so that they were almost nose to nose in less than a millisecond.

"It is time for your punishment, foolish boy."

* * *

I had to end it there. SORRY! Next chapter is obviously going to be some Uchiha Madara vs Haru. But it is NOT the final battle or whatever yet. I can assure you of that. Plenty more to go until then. I am very sorry for the long wait, and in turn for ANY spelling errors in this chapter, as I haven't checked it.

I am in **DIRE NEED **OF A **BETA!**

Please can someone volunteer. It can be for anything you want. This story, my other stories, anything. The fact is that the chapters are too long, and I don't have the patience to spell-check properly, not read over my own work when I have just typed it. So I need someone to correct it for me.

Someone volunteer. If you do, you get a cookie!

If you are interested, please state WHY you should be a beta, and what story/stories you wish to be a beta for. Include it in your review or private message me. Just tell me please! Also, a contact email would be appreciated!

MUCH MUCH LOVE! ESPECIALLY IF SOMEONE WANTS TO BE A **BETA!**

Morrigu-chan x


	6. Nature or Nurture

**A/N: **Hey I was rather…stunned by the response from the previous chapters. I'm in the 100s XD I am soooo happy XD You all make my smile when I am writing, and it makes spending a lot of my free time doing this so worthwhile. :) So yes – here is chapter six. I hope you all enjoy it. As some of you noticed, this obviously isn't the 'big battle' so to speak. It's a warm up. I have a lot more angst and the likes coming for the next few chapters.

I also know for a fact that a lot of you won't like the ending. But I am not changing it – unless I can come up with a better alternative. So until then, I hope you all enjoy this longggggggggggg awaited chapter, in which Madara gets his ass handed to him.

One point to make. Whenever I read creatureHarry stories, in which he is far older than everyone else, by thousands of years or whatever, and he still is attached to the canon characters. Where he still suffers from mental trauma from the time in which he was a mortal, having nightmares and the like from it, I find to be hardly realistic. These memories, and thoughts would have been forgotten as he aged, and as his mind matured such thoughts would become insignificant to a being such as what he would have become. This is something that gets on my nerves at times, as it isn't very realistic and all it does is create a angst prone, super power with lots of experience. This would never happen, psychologically speaking. So there is my little rant. Please, enjoy the chapter.

**Merry Christmas! :)**

**Summary: **The story of the Boy-Who-Lived is interchangeable. But meet Uchiha Haru or Harry Potter, a man of many faces and identities. Watch as darkness spreads through the shinobi countries, and man realizes that the world needs to be saved once more. HPNaru

* * *

**Uchiha** **Haru**

**Chapter VI: Nature or Nuture**

**By The Morrigu**

* * *

'_Whisper to My Heart  
When Hope is Torn Apart  
and No One can Save You_

I Walk Alone  
Every step I take  
I Walk Alone

My Winter Storm  
Holding Me Awake  
It's Never Gone  
When I Walk Alone'

- '_**I Walk Alone' by Tarja (Nightwish)**_

As time passes, the memory of those events such a long time ago varies. All that can be associated with such memories are the feelings that were felt in that moment in time, and the blurred faces with those around them. At least, for humans. For non-human beings, races far older than the primitive species of the humans, their memories were far better. They could recall interactions from a young age; remember things which would be forgotten by anyone else. For the old vampire Ancient Harry Potter the times when he was a mortal could be looked back upon with fond thoughts. The darkness which hung around him like a plague were non-existent during such times, contrary to what others may think. The second his Sire had turned him, this darkness had grew in spades.

As a mortal, he had always been considered powerful. He apparently had a presence which commanded the attention of those around him. When he had been told this initially, he had snorted at such an idea. Reminding his peers of his relatives, who would sooner jump off a cliff rather than give him some undeserved attention. That is what he thought that the time the subject was broached while in a tent with his two best friends.

But with time, comes the inherent wisdom with age. After so many millennia roaming the lands, it could be said that he was quite wise. Wise enough to understand that what his friends said, so many years prior, had elements of truth in it.

His time with his relatives were merely a speck within his memories, but he knew that it wasn't a speck to be forgotten. It was this speck with made him what he was. What made him so different from his enemies. Which defined the nature vs nurture debate. He was a product that nature was a more dominant force than that of nurture.

If he had not fought his relatives, if he had bowed to their every whim, become what they wished of him. He would not be the person he was. He wouldn't have been able to walk headlong into death without a second thought. He wouldn't have been able to rise to the challenges gifted to him during both life and death. His relatives had made him what he was, but not in the manner they were expecting. He rejected everything they offered him, and instead became someone that his parents would have been proud of. Someone whom inspired generation after generation, an individual who became the epitome of all things good.

It could be said that this rejection of everything that those in authority had to offer him was a precursor to what the rest of his life would be like. Where his independence, and his disgust at dictators and those in power, was all due to the muggle relatives who unknowingly instilled values that would last for millennia. It was also these same values, which were exhibited onto the children that were sired, both naturally and turned. But out of all of these children, there was only one that was different. One that disagreed with both the Nature and the Nurture debate. Uchiha Madara was raised in a loving home, with a loving family. He also had no history of such behavior that he showed in his later life.

But the question would always remain within the head of his father, long into the night, what could he have done differently? Did he make a mistake? Or was there something within him that caused for such a person to be created? Then long after he would forget all of this, and continue on with his daily activities, his subconscious would ask a question. A simple question. Did the Dursley's get their revenge in the end? Was it them that did this?

* * *

_Sometime in the past._

_Jiraiya looked around the dark streets, and foreboding alleyways with a sense of nervousness. This place was new to him, and his ninja senses were on permanent alert. Everything about this place was wrong. From the casual mistreatment of everyday people as they walked home from work, to the seedy goings on within the shadow of the city, as the number of missing person's grew in number, and everything began to fall apart, day by day._

_The world beyond that of the Hidden Countries, one that was rumored to be prosperous, and so technologically advanced that it put the Hidden Countries off being like them. But all that remained was a shell, ruled by vicious tyrants who made the criminal underworld within the Hidden Countries look like nothing more than child's play. The streets were rife with crime, sewage, and the dead. Dead bodies were piled up to the side of the streets, cleared out of the way to allow life to continue. As they were forgotten about by those who clung onto their normalcy, ignoring what was going on, on either side of them._

_Jiraiya didn't want to think about what had turned such a world into such a thing. Made it reach such a low point. All he knew was that he had to get back to the Sandaime with this knowledge. The old man had asked him to reach the Outer Countries, and gather information on the state of the life there. So Jiraiya did as asked. Never questioning the words of his Hokage._

_Never questioning why he would want to know about such a disease infested climate, about the cowardly people who inhabited it. About the strange creatures with glowing eyes whom he suspected were the sources of the missing persons._

_Jiraiya stalked towards the port, where he would catch a ferry as far east as possible. From there, he would make his way on foot. As he walked, his senses were picking up individuals who were camouflaged in the darkness. Who were watching him carefully, rather like a predator would its prey. Jiraiya, however, wasn't everyday prey. He was the Toad Sannin, and he had no intention about going down, especially without a fight._

_"What do we have here?" Came a whispered voice, which had Jiraiya pausing his footsteps, his eyes flicking around cautiously, as his muscles tensed expectantly. "A mortal has trespassed on our territory."_

_"Do you know what we do with mortals that do that?"_

_The voice, which Jiraiya identified as being different to the first, echoed all around him. This made tracking the origin difficult._

_"No, but I don't doubt that you shall attempt to show me." Murmured Jiraiya through clenched teeth, his fingers absent-mindedly moving through signs._

_The voices around him all laughed, a chilling quality echoing within them._

_"You are a funny mortal."_

_Figures began to step out of the shadows, their faces as white as paper. Their eyes glowing a variety of colours. Their lips were full, and were a deep red colour, while their canines had extended. Blood had already dried around many of their chins, and Jiraiya felt his own blood run cold as he realized what their intention was._

_'What the hell are these things?'_

_The first one leapt forwards to strike, moving so quickly that Jiraiya could barely follow. In fact, he would bet anything that the Sharingan would have difficulty following such a thing. Before the first one could meet him however, it was stopped by a hand on their arm. Flinging the attacker to the side, the newcomer leveled a glare at the attackers._

_"Leave the mortal alone. Or, you will have me to contend with. You know that you don't want to deal with that." The newcomer hissed at them, his purple eyes were glowing in the darkness. The group backed down, from what Jiraiya realized was a superior to them. An Alpha. They began to disappear, fading back into the darkness, leaving Jiraiya and the newcomer._

_"I would thank you." Whispered Jiraiya. "But how do I know that you are not like them."_

_"You don't." replied the newcomer, who then stepped into some passing light, causing the inhuman qualities to fade away, revealing brown hair, and blue-purple eyes. Like the others, his skin was almost translucent. "I am Gabriel. Do not worry, while I am here, they wouldn't dare attack."_

_Jiraiya frowned, before extending his hand and shaking Gabriel's. His instincts told him to trust the newcomer._

_"Jiraiya."_

_Gabriel nodded his head in greeting._

_"I think it is best if you get out of this area. It is rife with nosferatu, who are all to willing to attack and kill to feed." Gabriel registered Jiraiya's confused look, before he spoke. "You have no idea, do you?"_

_Jiraiya shrugged._

_"Come, I shall explain everything to you."_

_Thus, Jiraiya heard about nosferatu. About the current problems the world was facing, because of the collapse of the Vampire Council, as the elders were killed, or disappeared. As the nosferatu became uncontrolled, and attacked the world at large, ruling it from the shadows. The world was in decline, and it was too late to be saved._

* * *

Haru's green eyes were glowing with a vindictive intensity. He had no allusions about what was to happen. If any of his friends from the past could see him now, they would most likely find him unrecognizable. After all, Harry Potter was the example of all things good, and was not the sort of individual who would take pleasure in killing one of his own. Even his wayward son. But Haru knew, deep down inside, that he would enjoy what was to come. Revenge was a dish best served cold, they used to say. Here, it was Haru's turn.

He knew that he had a captive audience, on both sides of this battle. All of them were enquiring of the strange and powerful stranger who had just appeared, stopping Madara from doing what he intended to do. All of them watching in a strange sort of anticipation, as the air around them thickened, as though the air was preparing itself for what was about to happen.

"It is time for your punishment, foolish boy." Hissed Haru, hatred dripping from his tone. This boy, this child, who was of his blood, had ruined everything. He had caused Haru to question himself, something he had sworn never to do ever since his death. He was the reason for the fall of the council, for the decline of the world outside. All because Haru let him live, was merciful, as his legend indicated he should do. But, it was all for naught, as the child came back. It made Haru regret having natural children, if he spawned such a creature as this.

Madara leveled Haru an unreadable look, as he snatched his arm back. He stood a few feet from Haru, and appeared to be at a loss as to what to do. He had been fighting Naruto and Sasuke, and he wasn't at his best, especially by summoning a demon, and having it destroyed so abruptly.

Madara had always enjoyed being in control of everything, and now that Haru had removed such control, the child didn't know where to stand. Haru decided to make the decision for him.

"I went easy on you last time. Under orders from Isis. No more. Your mere presence makes me regret spawning you. You are unworthy of my blood running through your veins." Said Haru, abhorrence marking his tone. With that statement, Haru pushed from the ground, leaping across the distance between the two of them in a mere millisecond. He moved to strike Madara, and his strike was met with a kunai, the blade not even breaking the skin on Haru's hand.

Madara shoved him back roughly, before bringing forth a pair of swords, and going to strike Haru. To those watching, the dance between the two of them would have been impressive to watch. The sounds of blades clanging together were the only things punctuating their styles, as they moved at such intense speeds that the ninja's couldn't match. The two of them were speed demons, their bodies were created for such an activity, and it was only with the other that such speeds could be matched.

If Haru dared to admit to himself about his son's skills, and he would find himself moderately impressed. The boy was a half-vampire, inheriting the immortality and speed that the nosferatu possessed, as well as the blood lust of the most insane vampire. He was matching Haru blow to blow, but he still remained human in some aspects. Vampires were the ultimate predator, and they could go for days without tiring, but the bloodlines and the old powers had faded away within the newly turned, making them nothing more than a mass of mindless beings, without the true power their elders had.

So when Madara was tiring, demonstrated by the slight increase in his breathing, Haru remained the same as before. He had no need for the sweet oxygen he had required in his previous life, and was well stocked up on blood from the captives of one Hyuuga Hinata. He could go on for days the way he was, and he knew that in such a state, he would beat his son.

But is this what he wanted to happen? For it all to come to an end in such a simple manner? For the centuries of fighting, endless searching, to end while his son had such a disadvantage. He knew, deep down inside, there still existed the Gryffindor Golden Boy, who wouldn't kick anyone while they were down. It was in this moment, that the boy rose up again, fighting angrily with the snarling monster that represented his vampire nature. In one swift move, he shoved Madara onto the ground, leaving a dent into the ground. Normal individuals would have had their bodies shattered into thousands of pieces from the force of the blow, but not one of their kind. Especially not his own son.

"The centuries haven't been good to you." Murmured Haru, his tone hollow, and dead. He ignored the calls of encouragement that were coming from Lexiel, who was speaking to lowly and quickly for the human ears to pick up. "I just want you to explain to me why you thought you could get Matsumi's powers. Why you thought that you could a God walking among us?"

"What, don't you like sharing your place?" hissed Madara, his eyes alight with the beginnings of a blood lust. Haru immediately took a step back, keep his eyes focused on Madara. Something was amiss.

"My place as what? God? God is perfect. God doesn't make mistakes. Our kind are a mistake. We are so focused on our own innate power and perfection, and we ignore everything else around us. We treat everything else as being insignificant. This is why none of us can be God. We are not perfect. We are all imperfect beings who are ruled over by a deity of some kind. No matter how much power is at your fingertips, you are only able to gain access to this power as it is decreed by some higher power."

"So you saying that because God said I could get the power that I should have had? That was rightfully mine. Power that you are too cowardly to use, that I do not deserve it? That it wasn't 'meant to be'. Don't be a fool. I have heard all about you. I probably know more about you that you think I do. Isn't that right? I learnt all about your past too, and my grandparents."

Haru sensed a feeling of coldness creeping up his body, but he ignored it. He had gone to great lengths to separate himself from the persona of the Boy-Who-Lived. From the identity of Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. All he was now was the shell that remained behind, the childe of Alessandra, an Ancient Vampire whom he killed after she sired him.

"You know nothing." Replied Haru softly, focusing his green eyes on Madara's raging eyes. "In the end, it doesn't matter either way. You will die tonight. You cannot go around released demons without the consequences."

"We are not so different from the demons. Your daughter, my sister, is one of those demons. Are we so different? We could cause just as much difficulties to the mortals. Your life is ruled by so many rules, none of them make any sense either." Madara's eyes glinted brightly, and Haru felt his muscles tense. "But none of these rules matter. By the end of this fight, even you won't be able to come back from the dead. Not again. You will have to show the world, and everyone. That you are just as bad as these demons. As _me._ You are not as much as a Golden Boy as you would like to appear."

Haru bit back a snarl, and had but a second's alert to the what was to come. A wave of chakra came from Madara, and on instinct, Haru's jumped back, away from it. Only to realize half a second later, that it wasn't aimed at him. He sensed as Madara began to retreat with his forces, as they knew that the battle could not be won today. They left behind a trap which Madara was setting off with the chakra wave. Gritting his teeth to hold back a snarl, as he felt the chakra connect with various explosive devices that were in the ground, he moved at a fast pace so that he was in the center of the ninja.

On instinct, he lifted the palms of his hands up, and without a word, a silver barrier surrounded the group. Just in time, as the explosions began to go off, and destroyed the immediate area with ridiculous ease. Explosions hit the barrier, but not a single one of them managed to get through. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, and he dimly registered the fact that it was barely five minutes since he had arrived. Such was the speed of their battle, and Madara's subsequent exit.

Silence now filled the area, and no one was sure how precisely to act. Haru dropped the barrier, surveying the area that was now deserted off all life formed. It looked like what it was: a war zone. No life, no colour, just an endless stretch of land, which was now an almost desert landscape.

"What was that?" murmured one of the ninja close by, and Haru spared them a slight glance. A canine looking man, whom Haru understood to be one of the Inuzuka.

"Explosives from the outside world, far more potent that anything that ninja can create. He set them off using a wave of chakra." Replied Haru tightly, as his expression remained firm. He stepped out of the group, and walked out onto the destroyed landscape. As a second nature to him, after all of the years he had been alive, he ignored the stares that were settled onto his back.

He knew they had questions. Where had he been? Why didn't he kill Madara while he could? Why did he wait until now to help them? But whether or not they were ready for the answers was another matter entirely. Their questions would be meaningless to him, as in the end, what did it matter whether or not they knew the answers to their questions? They were mortal. They would eventually die. Then, when they did, the answers would lose their meaning. This always happened. He inwardly shook his head. It didn't benefit anyone to dwell on such thoughts. He was acting just like his fellow Ancients, the ones who sit by and did nothing. Who would quite happily watch the world burn around them.

A flood of almost never-ending anger flowed through his body. At himself, at the situation, at Madara, at the ninja behind him, and most of all, at the life that he now led. It seemed that no matter how he tried to escape, the fates were yet to be done with him. He crouched down in a swift movement, and struck the ground with the palm of his hand, in order to release the pent up anger.

A shockwave of sorts spread out due to the impact, as the magic flowed from his hand, and out onto the ground. It caused his audience to stumble to the ground due to the sheer force and power from it. Haru then stood up, and took a few, unnecessary calming breaths, in order to get his control back to normal. He had lived for several millennia, and now was not the time to make foolish mistakes when it came to his powers, and the harming of innocents.

"Harry?" asked Lexiel, as she appeared next to him, her eyes questioning him.

"Lexiel." Replied Haru, his green eyes now calm, as they peered at her pale form. "It appears as though we shall have to wait for another chance, ne?"

"Are you alright?" she questioned, as he turned around and calmly surveyed the awaiting, and semi-nervous crowd.

"I would say that I have never been better, but you and I know that it would be a lie. What happens now we cannot know. The ball is no longer in our court. Madara isn't stupid, he would have masked their scent, making it impossible for the Imperials to track their scent. He isn't about to make this any easier for us."

"Like father like son." Was the response he got from her, and she shrugged her shoulders as his glare. "Even you cannot disagree with that. You are too much alike. You are both impulsive power houses, and the only major difference that I can see, aside form the obvious personality issues that he has, is that you have what he has always desired. Powers that are of a standard that is never seen anymore."

"And shall never be seen again, if I can help it." Hissed Haru, his eyes almost glowing, as he responded.

"You did the right thing. You protected us rather than going after him. It shows that both you and him are different people. He would have chased you rather than protecting his own people. You are not the monster that he is, no matter how much power is at your fingertips, and your immortal status. Of most of the individuals I know, you are one of the most human. This includes our new found shinobi comrades."

Haru nodded his head slightly, his eyes flicking along the lines of waiting shinobi.

"We are to go back to Konoha?" he asked softly, and at her nod, he continued. "We need to be prepared. Madara will strike again, soon perhaps, although we cannot be sure. Until that point, we must prepare properly. We can stay locked up in the fortress that is Konoha, but you and I know that there are better ways to protect the village." He then directed his last part, to an almost patient looking Kakashi, the most senior ninja of the group. "I shall meet you in Konohagakure. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

With that, he vanished.

* * *

"I didn't get to thank him." Announced Naruto quietly, as the group began to journey back to Konoha. Sasuke, who stood by his side, stared at him curiously. "He saved us all, a feat which I could not do. He deserves my thanks at least. Especially for rescuing Hinata."

He nodded his head at the sleeping kunoichi, who was being carried back to Konoha on Akamaru's back.

"He shall be at Konoha in time for our return." Came Lexiel, as she appeared out of the shadows of the trees. "I believe he intends to help you in controlling Matsumi's powers. She is the only surviving person who has access to such powers, aside from himself. As he demonstrated before, they are extremely effective. He managed to destroy a demon using them."

Naruto's eyes widened as he nodded his head. He had understood that whatever abilities the Kyuubi had, especially ones that made her so desirable to Madara, would have to be powerful. But he hadn't quite understood what that had meant, until he saw what Haru had demonstrated today. Suddenly, Naruto felt a flare of realization, so strong that he almost paused in his steps.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke from his side. He shared a look with an exhausted looking Sakura, who had been aiding in healing the others so that they could all get home in one piece.

"I have seen him before." Whispered Naruto, so softly that if Sasuke wasn't a ninja, he wouldn't have heard it.

"When?" asked Sasuke.

"He works in Konoha, and owns a music shop. I went in, and I asked him to play me something. It seemed to sooth the Kyuubi. I didn't think anything of it…but now…"

"Yes, Harry has always been talented when it came to music." Announced Lexiel quietly. "He enjoys the repetition, the predictability of it. He finds it ironic that his existence is such a sharp contrast to music, and seeks to enjoy music as much as he can. It calms him down greatly."

"How long has he been in Konoha?" questioned Sasuke.

"A few months maybe?" replied Lexiel, with an absentminded shrug. "I don't know exactly. Madara thought he was dead, and in a way, we all let him believe that. Harry eldest childe, Erin, gave up her existence so that he could live. She gave him her blood, and she died, and he lived. I don't think that Harry will ever forgive us for that. Allowing Erin to die for his sake. Erin was his favorite, there was no question of that. He then traveled back here, and entrusted a family who lived in the mountains with a task. He went into a coma-like sleep, and they were to awaken him when the time was right. Thus, four hundred years later, they woke him up. Here he is."

"So he came straight to Konoha, hiding himself amongst us?"

"Yes." Replied Lexiel. "He wanted to make sure that he understood what was going on before he became apart of the fight."

"Do you think we can win?" asked Sasuke softly, in a tone that made it clear that the answer she gave him wouldn't affect his own beliefs.

"I do not know." Answered Lexiel, her pale eyes reflecting her truthfulness. "Madara is unpredictable. Harry once described him as a snake, once you backed him into a corner, he will strike back. Hard. It is why over the years we have done our best to make sure that he hasn't been backed into a corner. But in the end – it was going to happen either way. The only way for us to win would be if he was backed into a corner."

A silence was all that remained of their conversation, and Lexiel spoke up once more, her tone was quiet, as though she feared that by speaking t loudly would make her words become a reality.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't expect to live for very long after all of this is over."

Sasuke and Naruto shot her questioning glances, as they sped ever closer to their destination.

"He has been around for over six thousand years. He has seen everything and done everything. Our time here is over. That much is obvious. There is only so much we can do to prevent it. I think Harry has accepted it. I think he wants for his time to be up. He has spent millennia as his only reason for existing being to destroy Madara, his own son. When all of this is over, I believe that he will want to rest. Permanently. Whatever life exists beyond this for those of our kind, will be what he is waiting for. In his eyes, whatever it is will have to be better than the life that he is living now."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

I thought that out of all of my stories, this would be the one that would be most appreciated if it was updated at Christmas. So here you.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

I know that some people will be disappointed, as they would have wanted to see Madara get his ass handed to him. But that isn't now. That is for the BIG battle. Which is happening in a few chapters. This story was never meant to be an epic. Perhaps ten chapters. It just takes me a long time between updates, because I am not sure where to go with it. All the philosophy that this story covers is far greater than any of my others. Nature vs Nurture, the existence of God, and whether or not we have the right to become one. Even, is there life after death for Vampires.

Its all here.

Please review! Spread the Christmas Cheer. (Or whatever cheer you as a person celebrate…)

Morrigu-chan x


End file.
